Kagome in Wonderland
by Icegalleon
Summary: O que faria Kagome se descobrisse que há um mundo paralelo ao dela? E que na verdade ela pertence a ele? Adoro essa história e quis fazer dela uma fic, espero que se divirtam! EPÍLOGO!
1. Ficando neorótica

_Os personagens presentes não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takahashi e a Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, sob o pseudónimo de Lewis Carroll._

_Essa história é uma adaptação de "Alice no País das Maravilhas o filme" e tem algumas alterações feitas por mim ^^_

_esperam que curtam ;D_

* * *

Cap. 1 Ficando neorótica

Olá! Sou Kagome Higurashi.

Uma mulher sucedida na vida que trabalha como organizadora de festas.

Sou alta, pele de cor marfim, cabelos pretos longos que enrolavam nas pontas e olhos castanhos claros.

Moro sozinha e tenho alguns amigos de trabalho e sempre que posso visito a família.

Meu nome para ela é a coisa mais ridícula do mundo! Mamãe certamente não tivera pena!

Não, não é por causa do Kagome! E sim por causa do Kagome **Alice** Higurashi.

Eu descobri que a minha mãe adorava o filme Alice no País das Maravilhas e desde então quis colocar esse nome em mim, só não contava com o papai que queria Kagome. Eles começaram a discutir na sala do parto – e que lugar para se ter uma discutição de família – qual seria o nome.

E acabou por colocarem os dois. Eu sempre omitia o Alice em minhas assinaturas de contrato.

Agora eu me encontrava em minha sala resolvendo como iria fazer a festa de 15 anos da Anastácia Cliff. Pelo que conversara com a mãe da menina, ela queria uma festa grandiosa e bem com estilo de boate.

Não seria tão difícil se a menina não quisesse colocar o tema mais estranho do mundo em uma festa de 15 anos! Desenhos da Disney! Será que a menina nunca teve infância? Só que não era só isso! Todos teriam de ir fantasiados com filmes da Disney... Inclusive eu. ¬¬

Nada a ver _eu _ter que ir fantasiada! Só que a Sra. Cliff insistiu tanto para que _todos _fossem fantasiados que eu não pude negar afinal eu estava sendo paga. Não podia me esquecer disso.

Ouvi uma batida na porta.

-Entre.

-Olá! Desculpe interromper, mas é um caso de extrema urgência.

-Fale. – disse acenando para que ela se sentasse e tirando os olhos da papelada que estava na minha frente.

-Quem deve ir como organizadora no casamento dos Hunter? Vai ser no mesmo dia que o tal aniversário de 15 anos.

-Bem, Rin já vai estar enrolada terminando de organizar um coquetel, então você estará livre?

-Sim. Estarei. – disse sorrindo.

-Ótimo.

Ayame era uma ruiva alta e de olhos verdes. Estava namorando havia cinco meses com Kouga, um advogado de alta categoria e de aparência bela. Já o vi uma vez aqui no prédio. Alto, corpo atlético, cabelos pretos curtos e olhos azuis.

-Só não se esqueça que as flores são tulipas amarelas, apenas o do boque a noiva fez questão de ser vermelha para dar um quebra.

-Certo. – disse anotando no bloquinho. – E como vai indo a festa da Disney?

-Mais complexa do que eu poderia imaginar! Até eu terei de ir fantasiada! E não terei tempo para sair por ai procurando muito menos mandar fazer uma!

-Deixe essa parte comigo. ;D

Merda! Achei que tinha brotado uma oportunidade para eu não ir fantasiada! Isso que dá ter pessoas tão eficientes dentro da agencia!

-Se você diz... E quanto aos convites?

-Todos com os nomes dos convidados e prontinhos para serem entregues.

-Antes quero dar uma olhada, deixe-os aqui na minha mesa.

-Ok.

-Como por aqui está tudo resolvido vou indo para terminar de fazer as minhas coisas.

-Sim.

Após a saída dela continuei com os preparativos para a festa.

Já era tarde quando eu em fim consegui um DJ descente e um salão que tinha um jardim amplo e com cobertura. Só faltava o buffer que eu teria de conversar com a mãe da menina.

Espreguicei-me e tomei coragem para ir almoçar.

-Rin, se alguém procurar por mim fui almoçar.

-Tudo bem.

Rin era uma criança em forma de mulher. Sempre sorrindo, era baixa e tinha cabelos achocolatados que batiam na cintura. Seus olhos castanhos tinham um ar infantil. Acho que foi isso que cativou Sesshoumaru. O marido dela que mais parecia um iceberg.

Ele era alto, tinha uma cara séria, cabelos loiros compridos e lisos, seus olhos eram cor de mel claro.

No início ele era calado na dele e quase não falava nada com ninguém. E quando falava era curto e grosso, mas nossa querida Rin conseguiu fazê-lo amolecer um pouco.

Ele também trabalha aqui na agencia, mas é fotógrafo.

Fui chamar o elevador. Quando ele chegou Sesshoumaru se encontrava lá dentro.

-Olá! Tudo bom?

-Oi. Sim, vim ver como está a minha mulher. Saindo da toca em fim?

-Só para comer. E vê se não toma muito o tempo dela! É uma das minhas melhores funcionárias!

-Vou tentar. – disse dando o seu famoso sorrisinho malicioso.

Entrei no elevador e daí esperei este chegar ao térreo para eu seguir o meu caminho.

O restaurante que eu frequentava não era chique, mas organizado.

Toutosai que era o dono sempre vinha me receber. Era velho, meio careca e magro.

-Como vai a minha melhor cliente?

-Bem na medida do possível.

-O que a faz impedir de ir totalmente bem?

-Uma festa de 15 anos a fantasia.

-Que dor de cabeça! Vai querer o mesmo de sempre?

-Sim, arroz, peixe e batata baroa. Não se esqueça do meu guaraná.

-Claro.

Nem precisei esperar muito. Meu prato ficou pronto em alguns minutos.

Quando comecei a comer tranquilamente fiquei observando o vasto jardim q tinha na minha frente. Era bem bonito e colorido devido às flores.

Reparei em como as árvores eram bem tratadas e os arbustos bem cortados.

Preparei-me para levar a próxima garfada vi algo muito inusitado. Só que foi tão rápido que acho que tive uma ilusão! Mas podia jurar que eu vi um coelho correndo. Isso é _normal _para qualquer coelho, porém era _anormal _ver ele com um casaco azul!

Será que estou trabalhando tanto que estou ficando louca?

Balancei a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento. Às vezes foi coisa da minha imaginação.

Aproveitei o meu momento de intervalo e liguei para minha família que estava no Arizona depois voltei para o prédio.

-Alguma ligação Ayame?

-A Sra. Cliff ligou querendo saber sobre os convites e o buffer.

-Ok, ligue para ela e a peça para vir aqui.

-Certo.

Ayame já estava ligando e eu fui para minha sala.

Notei que Rin não estava mais na sua mesa, possivelmente foi almoçar com o Sesshoumaru.

Os convites já se encontravam na minha mesa e fui vê-los.

Ah! Como pude me esquecer! Não disse qual era a minha função aqui no escritório sem ser organizadora! Eu sou a diretora do departamento de festas.

Essa profissão me irrita de vez enquanto. Motivo? Tudo quanto que é bomba vem parar na sua mão e você tem que resolver em minutos.

Estava terminado de ver os convites quando a Sra. Cliff chegou.

-Com licença.

-Pode entrar. Sente-se.

-Obrigada. – disse se sentando. – Como ficaram os convites?

-Lindos e perfeitos! – disse entregando para ela. – E agora quero saber sobre o buffer.

E lá se foi a minha tarde...

* * *

**Por favor, deixem reviews *-*/**

**são bem-vindos conselhos e críticas!**


	2. Down a hole

Cap. 2 Down a hole

Bem, hoje resolvi passar no salão aonde aconteceria à festa.

Querida decorar bem o tamanho do espaço e saber como aproveitar tudo.

Na área coberta seria melhor colocar o DJ, pois as iluminações ficariam melhores. Fazia minha anotação mental.

No jardim seria a área onde teria coisas para comer e... DE NOVO NÃO!

Lá estava o tal coelho de novo! Só que correndo para floresta. Sim, tinha uma floresta depois do jardim e eu pensava em fechar essa área para os adolescentes não resolverem ir para lá fazer certas coisas.

Preferi ignorar o bicho.

Continuei com minhas anotações.

Estava atravessando o jardim para chegar ao outro extremo quando o coelho para na minha frente e mostra um relógio de bolso grande.

-Está atrasada. – foi o q ele disse e saiu correndo.

Minha cara era essa: O.O'

Cumé?

Só posso ter cheirado orégano! (N/A: dizem que se você der orégano para o gato cheirar ele fica doidão.)

O coelho parou e me mostrou o relógio de novo!

Não me lembro de estar atrasada para nada! ¬¬

Entretanto sou uma pessoa muito curiosa e especulativa para aonde eu iria se seguisse aquele coelho q fala?

O problema era que eu tinha que fazer minhas anotações e não estava vestida para entrar numa floresta.

Para ser sincera nem estava vestida apropriadamente para estar aqui no salão. Mas cá entre nós, em pleno sábado você pode vestir uma calça jeans clara de lycra, uma regata azul clara e um all star xadrez branco com azul claro.

Bem, dar uma espiadela não custa nada né?

Deixei meu bloquinho num banco de ferro e segui para onde o coelho tinha estado.

O vi correndo para perto de um troco e lá fui eu.

Parei em frente a um buraco que tinha do lado do tronco. Fiquei observando, andando para lá, olhando aqui e ali... Seria a toca do coelho?

Ajoelhei-me e fui olhar. Erro meu.

Cai no buraco. E o pior não era isso!

Claro que eu estava gritando, mas continha objetos no buraco! Piano, cadeira, cama, mesa, abajur! O que é isso? O.O

Tenho certeza que estou sóbrea! Tá bebi um gole de marguerita, contudo não foi uma dose para me deixar doidona!

E o negócio foi tão rápido que eu já me encontrava toda espatifada no chão ao lado de uma mesa.

-Ótimo! O que falta acontecer agora?

Levantei-me e limpei minha calça. Olhei ao redor e só tinha paredes e uma pequena porta.

Maravilha! Eu tinha que virar um rato para passar ali praticamente!

Voltei-me para mesa e reparei q nela tinha uma chave e um vidrinho que tinha um líquido meio esverdeado.

Seria veneno? Mas estava escrito: "Beba-me".

Tirei a rolha e cheirei.

Tinha cheiro de xarope, credo! Eu já me encontrava numa furada mesmo... Mal não ia fazer. Acho.

O gosto era ruim engoli um pouco. Coloquei-o de novo na mesa e quando vi tudo começou a crescer! O.O

Olhei para os lados e percebi que tava do tamanho da porta... Então... Fui eu que diminui! Deus!

Bem, como eu não tinha escolha fui até a porta e adivinha? Tava trancada! -'

Lembrei da porcaria da chave!

Toda essa coisa tá me estressando! Voltei para a mesa.

Como iria pegar a chave?

Andei de um lado para outro pensando... Até que tropecei numa coisa fofa e... DOCE?

Gostaria de saber como foi que um bolinho de creme veio parar na minha frente? (N/A: Dorgas mano!).

E ainda com outro cartão: "Coma-me!".

E lá fui eu. Que outra escolha tinha?

Meu Santo Deus! Agora cresci horrores! Minha roupa tava até ficando apertada! =/

Peguei a chave e tomei o xarope de novo!

Diminui e fui para a porta que abriu com facilidade e entrei.

Mal eu sabia que estava entrando em um mundo do qual jamais iria me esquecer.

* * *

_**Caso alguém queria deixar uma review e não consiga pode mandar para o meu email: danetedm_**_


	3. Strange people and strange creatures

Cap. 3 Strange people and strange creatures

Uau! Era só isso que eu poderia dizer ao olhar a minha volta.

Meu queixo estava literalmente caído!

Embora eu não saiba aonde vim parar. -.-

O lugar era cheio de árvores imensas e verdes, cogumelos em algumas áreas e flores coloridas.

-Quem é você? – disse o girassol.

-O que faz aqui? – falou o cravo.

-Como chegou até aqui? – indagou a rosa.

-Aposto que foi o coelho! – exclamou a margarida.

Meu Deus! Como se já não bastasse eu ouvir um coelho falar agora ouço plantas!

-Sou Kagome, não faço idéia do que to fazendo aqui, cheguei pelo buraco e o coelho é culpado sim! Ficou me enchendo o saco sobre eu estar atrasada. – pronto falei.

Vi um arbusto se mexendo de dele saindo um coelho.

-Vamos? Absolem te espera.

-Ab-o-que? – olhando mais de perto ele tinha umas manchas pretas nos pêlos das costas.

-A lagarta. Uma ótima conselheira.

Deixamos as flores para trás e começamos a caminhar.

-Será que ela pode-me dizer como voltar para casa? Para início de conversa nem sei por que te segui.

-Isso só a Rainha Branca poderia lhe dizer. O problema é que ela desapareceu quando criança.

-Que sorte a minha não? ¬¬

-Já estamos chegando.

Só reparei que o local era cheio de cogumelos e todo cheio de fumaça.

O Coelho parou e sorriu.

-Chegamos.

-Aqui? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Exatamente. – ele se aproximou de um cogumelo baixo. – Absolem?

-Sí! – respondeu uma voz do além.

-Temos visita.

-Bien, quem é? – a fumaça foi se desfazendo.

-Kagome, prazer. – agora sim pude reparar que era uma lagarta azul e de aparência idosa.

-Hm... Como ela veio parar aqui? Sabia que não é qualquer um que entra no País das Maravilhas, cherry?

-Descobri isso agora. Na verdade apenas segui o meu instinto curioso.

-Compreendo. Veio da onde?

-Lá de cima. – disse o coelho.

-Interessante... Sabe que a Rainha Vermelha não pode descobrir a existência dela, não é?

-Sim. Por isso vou levá-la ao Chapeleiro.

Reparando bem, agora percebi que estou vivenciando um desenho da Disney! Mas é Alice e não... Ah tá. Deixa quieto. Melhor não falar para eles.

-Vá. Se der ainda chega para o chá. – o tal Absolem puxou com tanta força a fumaça que eu tive que alertá-la.

-Olha, se eu fosse você não puxava com tanta força, pois pode bater paranóia. – tanto o Coelho quanto Absolem olharam para mim com um ar de interrogação.

Esqueci-me que aqui não tem cinema e eles não puderam ver Normais 2.

Depois de despedir continuamos o caminho.

Claro que o Coelho não poderia vir quieto. ¬¬

-Diga-me. O que são aquelas coisas imensas que alcançam o céu?

-Nós chamamos de arranha-céu, mas popularmente dizendo são prédios.

-Lá é estranho. Temos que dar notas de papel em troca para comprar coisas.

-Esse papel se chama dinheiro. No lugar aonde vivo necessitamos dele. Aliás, como conseguiu um?

-Sou um animago. Quando me transformei pude vender umas coisas que para os humanos tem valor que eu sei e comprei roupas novas para o Chapeleiro que estava necessitado.

-Animago? Que seria isso?

-Sou um humano que pode virar animal.

-E por que não está como humano?

-A Rainha não ia gostar.

-É assim desde criança?

-Não. A Rainha me deu isso de presente para não me atrasar mais.

-Nossa!

Ao longe ouvimos vozes.

-Tweedle-Dee e Tweedle-Dum estão perto.

-Isso é raça de cachorro?

O Coelho gargalhou.

-Não, são os nomes dos gêmeos bolas.

Então pude vê-los.

E que bolas não?

Eram idênticos! Sem nada para diferenciar!

-Coelho Branco quem é essa? – perguntou um.

-Kagome. Uma humana que conseguiu entrar no nosso mundo.

-Ohhhh! – falaram juntos.

-A Rainha deu sinal de vida?

-Ordenou que... – começou Tweedle-Dee.

-Matasse todas as flores brancas. – terminou Tweedle-Dum. – Ou pintasse.

-Por quê? Rosas brancas são tão bonitas e passivas. – eu disse. Realmente gostava delas e não via mal nenhum que elas poderiam causar.

-A Rainha Vermelha não gosta de rosas brancas por causa da Rainha Branca. – disse o Coelho. – Onde vocês estavam indo?

-Queríamos ver a humana que conseguiu entrar no nosso mundo. – falou Tweedle-Dum.

-E que o Coelho trouxe. Todos já estão sabendo! As flores espalharam para toda a floresta. Afinal Coelho, por que a trouxe aqui? Ou a deixou entrar?

-O que tem trazer visita? – vi uma sombra de mistério no olhar dele. –Então se todos da floresta já sabem... A Rainha já deve estar ciente de que tem gente de fora.

-O Chapeleiro pediu para lhe avisar que "está muitíssimo interessado em saber qual o propósito de você ter trago alguém lá de cima". – falou Tweedle-Dee.

O Coelho apenas sorriu.

Será que eles me querem aqui para ser cobaia de alguma coisa? O.O

-Bem, nós estamos indo para aonde mesmo? - perguntei meio receosa.

-Para a festa do chá. Você vai gostar! – disse o Coelho.

Depois ele voltou e ficou conversando com os gêmeos.

Foi ai que veio algo na minha mente! Sei que não é o momento mais apropriado para se pensar nessas coisas... Mas... Bem que eu poderia decorar bem como é este lugar para ter umas ideias para a festa da menina.

Nem deu tempo de eu reparar muito nas coisas não. Ouvimos o som de uma árvore caindo e vi Coelho olhar apavorado para a direção que veio o barulho.

- Isso não estava nos meus planos...

-Isso o que? – perguntei.

-Venha! – os irmãos bolinhas começaram a correr para um lado e o Coelho me puxando para outro.

No meio do corre corre pude ver – e não foi ilusão alguma! – _cartas _vermelhas armadas correndo na nossa direção e um monstro muito feio, diga-se de passagem.

-O que são eles? – perguntei ofegante de tanto que corria.

-Soldados da Rainha de Copas ou Vermelha como desejar. Pelo visto ela já sabe da sua existência aqui.

-Ótimo! E quem é o monstro feio?

-Digamos que é o bichinho de estimação da Rainha. – como alguém pode ter um troço peludo, gigante e com grandes dentes como de estimação? O.O

Enfiamos-nos no meio de um matagal e quando dei por mim o Coelho foi para um lado e eu para outro.

Mais que merda! Já não bastava ter um monte de pêlo atrás de mim? Tive que me perder?

Corri, corri, corri, corri, corri e corri! Parei para descansar e reparei que não tinha mais ninguém me seguindo. Graças a Deus!

Sentei em uma pedra qualquer para regularizar minha respiração. Nem na cidade eu precisava correr desse modo para fazer as entregas das coisas ou arrumar algo que saiu errado! Ai que vontade de gritar! Porque tive que seguir aquele Coelho idiota? ¬¬

Se eu tivesse ficado na minha nada disso estaria acontecendo! Ou será que é um sonho do qual eu estou presa e não consigo acordar? Quero minha casa!

-Perdida? – perguntou uma voz qualquer.

-Quem é? – perguntei olhando para os lados.

-Aqui em cima. – e então eu vi um imenso sorriso e grandes olhos redondos e aos poucos foi aparecendo o corpo. Era um gato. – Pelo visto está perdida sim. Sou Gato prazer, outros me chamam de Shippou.

-Kagome prazer. Perdi-me do Coelho quando umas cartas começaram a correr atrás da gente.

-Ah sim! – e de repente ele estava do meu lado flutuando no ar. – Coelho devia estar te levando para o Chapeleiro.

-Acho que sim. Ele deve me encontrar lá, mas não sei qual o caminho.

-Posso te levar lá. – e então ele rodou a cabeça. MINHA NOSSA! ELE RODOU A CABEÇA! Será que ele não tem pescoço? O_O

-Aceito sua oferta.

Então ele foi flutuando na frente e eu andando atrás alheia a qualquer barulho.

* * *

**Nathi Duarte s2**:_ HAHAHAHAHAHA sem problema! xD Ai que bom que você gostou *-* bota dorrgas nisso! o chapeileiro é prova viva disso! o.o _

_não li ainda não :S vou ver se baixo para ler ^^ bem, como sou uma novata nesse ramo nao sei bem como é... mas já faço uma ideia O.O qual o sua fic? *-*_

**Juh Rob XD:**_ concordo plenamente com vc *-* também amo alice e amo inuyasha _

**Eulalia Arantes:** _aconselho vc a ver tanto o desenho quanto o filme "com pessoas" hahahaha nao sei como descrever... além do que é o nosso amado john depp que faz! *-*_

_se for para te incentivar continuo com o maior prazer agora o/_

_

* * *

_

**Bom, como essa fic já está pronta eu nao demoro muito para postar ^^**

**gosto de escrever tudo antes de postar... fica mais fácil ainda mais para mim que tenho que estudar e fazer fic hahahahahaha**

**Bjos e obrigada pelas reviews *-*/**


	4. Tea Party

**_Um dos capítulos mais legais que eu escrevi *-*_**

**_principalmente porque... hihihihihi nao posso contar =X_**

**_espero que se divirtam ;D_**

* * *

Cap. 4 Tea Party

Andamos mais um pouco até chegar a um local meio sombrio eu diria.

Ô lurgazinho para vir morar não? Garanto que o Chapeleiro é um homem todo ferrapado por isso mora aqui.

Tinha só uma casinha de madeira saindo fumaça da chaminé e uma vasta mesa do lado de fora.

-Chegamos.

O gato disse e foi andando na frente. Eu meio ainda boba por ver que tinha uma porção de xícaras e bules, pratos, bolos e por ai vai!

-Ora, ora... Quem nós temos aqui? – disse uma voz masculina profunda. Eu era menor que eles. T_T

Pude notar que a voz era do chapeleiro que estava sentado na cabeceira em uma cadeira de encosto alto. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa e sua cartola preta com uma fita vermelha não deixava com que visse seu rosto.

-Olá Chapeleiro! Trouxe visita. Ainda tem chá?

-Chás têm de sobra. - ele levantou o rosto e eu prendi a respiração. – Welcome to the Tea Party! (Bem-Vinda a festa do chá!)

Nossa! Por que não vejo homens desse porte lá em cima? Pelas barbas de Merlin! De ferrapado ele não tinha nada! Pelo ao contrário! Vestia um blazer preto aberto, com uma camisa branca de gola V, uma calça preta e um tênis Oxford preto e branco. Também só deu para ver porque estou uma miniatura. E ele tinha aparência de ser alto – apesar do meu tamanho eu acho que ele ainda é mais alto que eu no meu tamanho normal -, cabelos pretos compridos que batiam na cintura e os seus olhos eram âmbares. Sua pele era um moreno claro e desde já pude notar que ele tinha certo charme na voz. Coisa que sinceramente me seduziu.

Ele se levantou e veio até mim.

-Como é pequena. – disse me levantando pelo braço.

-Poderia me largar?

Ele me deixou em cima da mesa ao lado dele quando se sentou.

-Vai querer um chá? Café? Bolo? Pudim? Torta?

-Não muito obrigada. – me ajeitei melhor no meio de tanta coisa. – Só gostaria de saber se o Coelho já esteve aqui?

-Miroku?

-Quem?

-Miroku é o coelho, querida. Ele já lhe explicou que é um animago? – disse colocando mais chá na xícara dele.

-Sim. Mas ele passou por aqui?

-Ainda não. – o Gato ou Shippou nem falava. Tava mais preocupado em comer. E agora notando melhor tinha uma lebre conosco. Tinha orelhões, porém uma era meio caída, seu cabelo era preto e grande, feito numa trança. Era de estatura média, sua pele era morena e seus olhos pretos. Uma lebre muito diferente, o que não é novidade comparando as coisas que já vi. –Ele com aquelas minúsculas pernas! Não sei como consegue fugir! Aliás, este é Bankotsu. Não o repare é meio doido. – essa última parte ele sussurrou.

Bem, isso não é difícil de reparar, pois ele estava discutindo com a xícara que estava quebrada. Depois começou a discutir com o gato.

-Esses dois vivem brigando. – disse apoiando o rosto na mão que estava encima da mesa. –Parecem dois velhos gagas discutindo a relação. – disse dando um sorrisinho de lado.

-Eu ouvi tá! Não sou surdo! – falou Bankotsu. – E eu não sou velho!

-Eu não disse que você era surdo e nem velho, apenas que parecia.

No meio do matagal sai o coelho que veio se juntar a nós.

-Que bom que conseguiu se salvar! Creio que o Shippou lhe ajudou. – disse se sentando na cadeira.

E de repente ele era humano! Saiu uma fumacinha básica, mas tudo bem. E até que era bonito e elegante.

Alto, moreno, cabelos pretos curtos presos num rabinho baixo, olhos azuis escuros como já tinha reparado. Sua roupa também não era muita das antigas... Uma calça cinza, uma blusa de linho bege e descalço.

-E então Miroku... Temos que conversar sobre _aquilo_. – uau! Os olhos do Chapeleiro ficaram pretos e misteriosos.

-Claro.

Foi ai que eu notei que sabia o nome de todos os presentes menos de um...

-Chapeleiro qual o seu nome? – perguntei.

-Inuyasha. O seu é Kagome, não é? – disse com os olhos claros de novo.

-Sim. Vejo que as notícias correm por aqui.

-Certamente. Teremos que te esconder da Rainha que já sabe de sua presença, mas não poderá ser aqui, afinal a Rainha sabe que todos os refugiados vêem se acolher em minha humilde casa. – disse fechando os olhos e ficando pensativo. – Pelo visto teremos visita muito mais cedo do que eu imaginava. – quando ele abriu os olhos estavam pretos de novo.

Será que ele cheira uma? Ô.õ

Só pode! Como uma pessoa normal consegue trocar a cor do olho? Ah, é verdade. Esse povo não é _normal_.

Foi então que vi os soldados de cartas vermelhas se aproximando e um cara num cavalo negro. Esse eu não tinha visto mais cedo. Ele era um pouco mais branco que eu, tinha cabelos negros ondulados na altura dos ombros, olhos estranhamente vermelhos e tinha um coração como tapa olho no lado esquerdo e se não me engano tinha 1,75 de altura.

-Inuyasha, quem é o cara do cavalo?

-Naraku, o Valete de Copas. – ele estava procurando algo dentro do blaser. – Ele é o que comanda o exército da Rainha e há indícios de que ele e a Rainha, Kikyou, têm um caso. Achei! Tome tudinho! – ele foi enfiando um troço com gosto de mato na minha boca.

-Ah não! De novo aquele troço que me fez crescer? – falei toda engasgada.

-Ora, vamos! E você não vai crescer. Vai só diminuir mais um pouco. – e quando eu reparei poderia dizer que faço parte da família das formigas.

Bankotsu arrumava as coisas ao seu redor todo nervoso e com cara de quem tá devendo.

Shippou desapareceu do nada e o chapeleiro me enfiou dentro de um bule. Minhas roupas estavam super largas em mim!

Como não podia ouvir nada fiquei só ouvindo.

-Chapeleiro! Como sempre tomando seu chá.

-Pois é, Valete de Copas. A que devo a honra?

-Fiquei sabendo que temos visita. A viu?

-Não... Ouvi vagamente sobre o assunto.

-Hm... Coelho a rumores que foi você que a trouxe.

-Como? – agora era a voz do Miroku. – Esse bando de animais fofoqueiros! Explique-me de que forma traria alguém que _não pertence _a esse mundo?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-Tem razão. Mesmo assim vamos vasculhar todo o local a procura dessa garota.

-Quer uma xícara de chá? – perguntou Bankotsu todo desajeitado.

-Não faz mais do que sua obrigação. – disse Naraku.

Então ouvi o barulho de uma xícara quebrando e Bankotsu rindo feito um doido, Inuyasha rindo baixinho e Miroku engasgando com supostamente o chá.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO! – gritou Naraku. – SUA LEBRE MALDITA! UM DIA AINDA CORTO A SUA CABEÇA!

Ouvi passos apressados e depois o cavalo sai correndo.

-Ei! Poderia me tirar daqui agora? – falei batendo na lateral do bule.

-Claro, claro! – disse o Chapeleiro tirando a tampa. – O problema vai ser a roupa... Você diminuiu de tamanho e sua roupa ficou imensa.

-Podemos fazer uma roupinha para ela, lalalalala! – dizia Bankotsu.

-Não é uma má ideia. – disse o Coelho com a mão no queixo.

-Nem pensar em cortar as minhas roupas! Sei que vai ter uma hora que vou crescer de novo, então, por favor, me passa o tal líquido que encolhe. – disse olhando para Inuyasha.

-Sabe que se tomar mais pode ficar menor que uma formiga?

-Quem disse que eu vou beber? Vou derramar na minha roupa para ela encolher, muito mais prático!

-Verdade! Como não pensei nisso antes? – então ele me passou o frasco e fechou a tampa.

Não sei como não pensaram em fazer isso no filme! ¬¬

É tão mais prático do que ficar trocando de roupa sem parar!

Demorou alguns segundos para minha roupa ficar mini. A vesti e gritei:

-PODE ABRIR!

Inuyasha abriu a tampa e me tirou de lá.

-Como disse, temos que tirar você daqui. Não sei como Naraku caiu na nossa tão facilmente...

-Porque ele é mongol seria uma resposta? – disse Bankotsu tentando fazer mais chá. Como se não tivesse o suficiente.

-Eu diria que ele estava cansado de ficar procurando pelos quatro cantos da floresta e desistiu. – disse Miroku.

-Mas porque acreditou em nós? Sabendo que poderíamos muito bem mentir para ele. – bem como eu não sabia como era o esquema lá fiquei na minha só prestando atenção na conversa do Chapeleiro com o Coelho.

-Sim. Ou ele espera que cometemos algum deslize para em fim cortar nossas cabeças. E a sua seria a primeira, afinal todos sabem que a Rainha de Copas tem certa queda por você. Sempre manda ele aqui para lhe chamar para ir ao castelo, sendo que ele tem obsessão por ela.

-Ei! Por que ele tem que ser o primeiro? – disse Bankotsu quebrando o bule. – Eu quero ser o primeiro!

-Ótimo. Você será. – disse Inuyasha.

-Eu vou ser o primeiro! Lalalala! Vão cortar a minha cabeça primei- - ele se auto interrompeu. – VÃO CORTAR A MINHA CABEÇA PRIMEIRO! NÃO QUERO MAIS SER O PRIMEIRO! – disse dando voltas pela mesa e parando ao lado do Inuyasha.

-Já era. Agora você é o primeiro. Eu serei o segundo. – disse ele sorrindo.

-EU QUERO SER O SEGUNDO!

-Então Miroku será o primeiro, você o segundo e eu o terceiro.

Miroku se engasgou com pedaço de bolo que estava comendo ao ouvir seu nome.

-Mas, porque ele tem que ser o primeiro? – cara, esse Bankotsu está me irritando seriamente. -.-' – Eu quero ser o primeiro!

Inuyasha respirou fundo e olhou para Miroku.

-Andou dando orégano para ele cheirar? – disse sério. – Ele está surtando mais do que o normal hoje!

-Bem, era para dar para o gato que tava me enchendo, só que ai o Bankotsu roubou dele. Nem sabia que funcionava com lebres. – disse pensativo a última frase.

Inuyasha só riu baixinho.

-Antes que o Valete de Copas volte, que tal irmos para o castelo da Rainha Branca? – disse Inuyasha.

Um silêncio absurdo se fez quando o nome da tal rainha foi falado. Até o doidão do Bankotsu se calou.

Miroku ficou com uma expressão triste e Inuyasha apesar de tudo estava pensativo também.

-Nunca pensei na possibilidade de voltar lá. – disse Miroku.

-Nenhum de nós. Só que é o único lugar que Kikyou não se atreveria a entrar.

-É. De certa forma lá seria o lugar mais seguro para Kagome.

-Desculpem-me minha intromissão, mas gostaria de saber quem é essa tal de Rainha Branca?

Inuyasha respirou fundo e depois me pegou logo me colocando na aba da cartola dele.

-É uma longa história... Vou te contando pelo caminho. Quem virá conosco?

Miroku se levantou e Bankotsu ficou em dúvida.

-Bankotsu?

-Sabe Chapeleiro... Se eu for eu fico sem o chá...

-Porém se você ficar sabe que corre o risco de receber outra humilde visita do Valete de Copas.

-Acho que posso ficar sem chá por um tempo. – disse levantando correndo.

Então dali fomos para uma trilha que possivelmente nos levaria ao Castelo Branco.

* * *

**Eulalia Arantes:** _hahahaha vê sim! brigadaa *-*_


	5. White Queen

Cap. 5 White Queen

Miroku ia andando na frente com Bankotsu. Inuyasha e eu mais atrás.

Estava anoitecendo e o cansaço daquele dia estava bem evidente nos meus olhos.

-Como eu disse, vou lhe contar a história. A Rainha Branca era uma mulher muito passiva, só às vezes que estourava. Na verdade ela não chegou bem a ser uma mulher, era apenas uma criança. Uma linda criança. Brincava com todos e nunca fez mal a nenhum mosquito, pelo ao contrário, corria dele. Ela que governaria o País das Maravilhas quando tivesse idade o suficiente para tal, enquanto isso a Rainha de Copas é quem estaria no comando. Aliás, eram irmãs! A Rainha de Copas nunca aceitou perder o trono que sempre foi da Rainha Branca. Então resolveu que daria um fim a vida da irmã.

Eu simplesmente estava atenta a toda a história e quando ele me disse o fim minha respiração até falhou.

-Mas que sangue frio! Apesar de tudo eram _irmãs_!

-O que podemos fazer? Tem gente que vê o poder na frente de tudo e de todos, não se importam com quem terão de matar para conseguir tal coisa.

-Graças a Deus aonde eu trabalho não é assim.

-Como?

-Bem, aonde eu trabalho pessoas ajudam pessoas. Não importa se o seu cargo é mais baixo que o outro, por exemplo, eu sou a chefe lá e todos me ajudam tanto quanto eu os ajudo. Ninguém tenta prejudicar o outro.

-Hm. Certamente lá nesse lugar as coisas são mais passivas. Infelizmente as coisas não funcionam desse jeito aqui.

-Percebi. – realmente as coisas eram diferentes aqui. Na história normal da Disney, o chapeleiro não é gato, o coelho pode se transformar num lindo homem, a lebre também é um homem de orelhas pretas grandes, o gato é o único que é fiel ao filme e não tem nada de Valete de Copas! E eu sou o que nessa história? Alice nem pensar! Sou morena e meu nome não tem nada a ver com o momento...

-Ficou pensativa. Algo a incomoda?

-Gostaria de voltar a ter o meu tamanho normal, sabe? Ser minúscula esta me incomodando.

-Miroku, ainda tem um pedaço de bolo ai?

Miroku parou e olhou para trás.

-Acho que sim. – disse vendo dentro dos bolsos da calça. – Ahá! Aqui está.

Inuyasha pegou e me colocou no chão depois.

-Apenas uma mordida, sim?

-Certo.

Bem, tinha um pequeno detalhe que eu não pensei na hora. Comi um pedaço e simplesmente cresci.

O pequeno detalhe? Estou NUA! Tentei ao máximo tampar as minhas partes! Sorte que meu cabelo era grande e tampos meus peitos e uma mão tampou a parte de baixo a parte de cima foi com o braço mesmo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! – claro que eu gritei! Só tinha homem ali!

Miroku se virou na hora, Bankotsu ficou parado olhando sorte Miroku ter puxado ele para ele parar de olhar! Inuyasha apenas abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que a aba do chapéu tampasse.

-Opa! Esquecemos deste detalhe. Obviamente você não pode ir conosco desta forma. – ele tirou o blazer e me entregou ainda de cabeça baixa. Sorte que o blazer não era desses normais, reparei agora que é um pouco grande, só que não chega a ser um sobre tudo.

-Obrigada. – tipo, ficou um mini vestido em mim, mas melhor que nada!

Ele levantou o rosto e sorriu.

-É melhor assim. – disse me encarando. – Posso vê-la melhor.

Ele falou com uma voz tão profunda que eu até arrepiei! E nossa! Meu coração tá batendo no 220!

-Não me sinto agradável com você me encarando sendo que estou apenas vestida com um blazer!

-Oh, me desculpe.

Ele se virou e me puxou pela mão.

-Temos que ir. Não podemos ficar muito tempo parados, Miroku e Bankotsu já estão lá na frente!

-O que pode acontecer se a Rainha Vermelha nos pegar?

-Bem, cortar nossas cabeças.

-Mas pelo que o Miroku disse, ela não te mataria. – não sei por que, mas disse isso meio que com ciúmes. – Pelo ao contrário acho que você se tornaria o escravo pessoal dela.

Ele apenas olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Tem uma imaginação e tanto! Mas eu preferia cortar a minha cabeça a ter que ser o escravo pessoal dela.

Tá bom. Eu finjo que acredito.

Ficamos em silêncio depois e seguimos caminho atrás do Coelho, digo, Miroku e Bankotsu. O silêncio nem foi tão incomodo comparado à vergonha que eu estava sentindo ao andar de mão dada com o Chapeleiro, que cá entre nós tem uma mão forte e grande. Ainda me sinto minúscula perto dele, se não me engano deve ter uns 1,85 de altura! Tenho que me contentar com os meus 1,68.

Tenho certeza que nunca vi tanto homem bonito junto. Miroku não era nem um pouco de se jogar fora! Bankotsu só era meio paranóico e doidão, fora isso ele era até bonito.

Pensei em algumas coisas e me lembrei de um fato.

-Inuyasha, Miroku me disse que a Rainha Branca sumiu quando criança e pela história que você me contou parece que a Rainha Vermelha a matou.

-Na verdade não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela. Ou foi morta ou tá perdida em algum lugar exilada.

-Outra coisa que eu gostaria de saber. O que eu to fazendo aqui?

-Absolem não te falou?

-Essa lagarta só sabe ficar puxando fumo! Não me disse nada!

-Então é porque não é para você saber ainda.

-E quando eu vou saber?

-Quando estiver preparada.

-Hm... Estamos chegando ao tal Castelo Branco?

-Só mais um pouco e chegaremos.

Estávamos entrando numa parte da floresta que era mais fechada e cheia de árvores. Foi ai que Miroku parou e Bankotsu começou a surtar de novo puxando as orelhas para baixo e arregalando os olhos.

Inuyasha ficou sério e perguntou:

-O que houve?

-Soldados de copas. São muitos! Não conseguiremos passar por eles sem sermos vistos.

-Eles vão nos matar! Vou perder minha cabeça! – Bankotsu andava de um lado para outro.

-Não há nenhuma brecha? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Infelizmente nem uma. Naraku não está com eles. Menos mal, só que eu não entendo... Por que eles estariam justamente aqui? A Rainha Branca...

-Miroku, obviamente Kikyou quem os mandou ficarem de olho. Certamente ainda tem receio de que a Rainha Branca apareça.

-Hm... O que faremos?

-Um coelho corre muito bem, dois então...

-Entendi. – disse Miroku rindo.

-Tecnicamente sou uma lebre! – Bankotsu tinha parado de surtar para prestar atenção na conversa.

-Certo, me desculpe. Kagome, você vem comigo.

Quem sou eu para discordar de alguma coisa? Só assenti com a cabeça.

Corremos para um lado enquanto os dois animais corriam em direção ao exercito.

Só não contava com a chuva que começou a cair aos poucos e fez com que o caminho ficasse um pouco mais complicado.

Inuyasha em nenhum momento soltava a minha mão e isso me deu mais segurança. A chuva engrossou, porém não paramos. Minha vista quase não enxergava nada! Meu cabelo já estava grudado na cara e bem, como eu sou uma mulher necessitada que não tem um relacionamento a um bom tempo devido ao trabalho, não passou despercebido pelos meus olhos que a blusa branca do Chapeleiro agora se encontrava transparente e totalmente colada no corpo. E Meu Amado Pai! QUE COSTAS!

Kagome! Isso não é hora de você reparar nas costas do gostosão da frente! Mas o que eu podia fazer? Era inevitável! Tão inevitável que não prestei atenção em mais nada só naqueles músculos... Quando dei por mim ele me puxou para dentro de uma fenda que tinha em uma rocha.

-Vamos ficar aqui para chuva dar uma melhorada. – ele disse tirando o chapéu e o pondo de cabeça para baixo para escorrer a água. Foi ai que pude reparar melhor em como ele era bonito. O que um homem desses faz nesse lugar?

Eu me encostei-me a uma pedra que tinha para descansar, afinal eu não fico correndo igual louca todo dia!

Olhei lá fora e percebi que a chuva ainda continuava forte e agora ventava um pouco, me virei para ver o que o Inuyasha estava fazendo para logo dar de cara com ele tirando a blusa. Fiquei assim ó: O_O.

Ele só pode estar querendo que eu sofra de infarto!

-O que você tá fazendo? O.O

-Tirando a blusa para não ficar gripado? Ô.õ

-Eu não vou tirar a minha!

-Mas eu não falei para você tirar.

-Nem se você tivesse dito! Se eu tiro essa não fico com nada!

-Porém, você pode ficar gripada. O blazer tá encharcado. Se você adoecer vai ser complicado para fugir e você tem que chegar salva no Castelo.

-E o Miroku e o Bankotsu? Como vamos encontrá-los de novo?

-Daí só o tempo sabe. Eles foram para distrair o exercito, no máximo eles devem levá-los para o castelo, mas não cortaram as suas cabeças.

-Ai é que tá! Por que eles prenderiam os dois sendo que eles deixaram claro que não sabiam sobre mim?

-Eles têm um cachorro que está farejando o seu rastro, ou seja, seu cheiro está neles.

-Cachorro? Não vi cachorro nenhum quando estávamos lá na sua casa.

-Não tinha, porém Naraku reparou que não íamos falar a verdade e então tomou certas atitudes.

-Atchim!

-Eu disse! Agora você vai ficar gripada!

-Melhor do que ficar pelada na sua frente. – disse fungando o nariz.

-Mesmo? – ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Não quero discutir sobre isso, ok? Tem coisas mais importantes.

-Certo. Acho q a chuva deu uma parada... – disse olhando lá fora enquanto eu soltava mais um espirro. – Droga! Temos que ir agora. Você pode piorar se continuar aqui e ainda mais com essa roupa.

-Tudo bem. – disse fungando o nariz de novo.

Ele pegou a blusa deu mais uma torcida e a colocou, logo pegou o seu chapéu.

-Vamos dar uma parada na casa de um amigo e depois seguimos caminho.

-Esse tal amigo é confiável?

-Com toda certeza.

Levantei-me arrumei um pouco o meu cabelo que estava todo molhado e já me encontrava do lado de fora.

Inuyasha também saiu e olhou ao redor. Depois voltou e me segurar pela mão e sair correndo.

Sinceramente? Tava me sentindo uma fora da lei! Corria igual uma sei lá o que sem destino.

De repente aparece o gato! E para variar eu levo um maior susto...

-Ora, ora fugindo? – disse ele e se não me engano seu era Shippou o nome dele.

-Exatamente! Temos que levar Kagome para um lugar seguro. Se ela ficasse lá no "chá" com certeza mais cedo ou mais tarde seria pega.

-Ainda não entendo por que vocês não querem que essa tal de Rainha Vermelha me pegue.

-Quer ter a cabeça cortada?

-Não.

-Então pronto.

-É isso que eu não entendo! – disse parando bruscamente fazendo até o Chapeleiro parar também e o Gato ficar sorrindo e se não me engano querendo ver à explicação dele. – Por que diacho essa mulher quer cortar a minha cabeça? É um simples hobby que ela adquiriu? Se for, alguém tem que avisá-la que esse hobby não é saudável!

-Kagome, posso lhe explicar outra hora? É que estamos com certa pressa e eu não quero que ela te pegue, é sério.

Ele falou de uma forma e com uma voz tão profunda que eu não tive escolha senão apenas suspirar e continuar correndo.

Esse homem ainda acaba comigo!

Chegamos a uma determinada parte em que parecia um deserto. Árvores mortas, alguns tocos de madeiras que eu até diria ser de casas que com o tempo apodreceram e não tinha nenhuma grama se quer.

Shippou deu um suspiro e Inuyasha ficou com os seus olhos pretos de novo.

-Me esqueci que teria de passar por aqui... – disse ele abaixando a cabeça.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei inocente e soltando a minha mão da dele para dar uma olhada melhor no local.

-Aqui era um vilarejo. – seus olhos ainda estavam pretos. – Tudo que aconteceu foi rápido demais e perturbador. Foi o dia que a Rainha Branca desapareceu do nosso mundo... Estávamos todos bem aqui festejando, Miroku, Shippou, Bankotsu, Rainha Branca, Absolem, os irmãos gêmeos Tweedle-Dee e Tweedle-Dum (N/A: só os nomes que são iguais, quanto à descrição são aqueles irmãos gêmeos que tem no mangá do Inuyasha, só que não me lembro dos nomes... hehehehe), a nossa querida Alice, as pessoas do vilarejo e eu. – ele disse ALICE? -Todos se encontravam felizes e dançando até que o céu que estava claro passou a ficar cinzento e aparecer o Jabberwock, o dragão da Rainha Vermelha. Ele devastou tudo! Todos começaram a correr, tentei achar a Rainha Branca... Mas foi em vão. Ela já tinha desaparecido. Os outros foram capturados e Alice também. São escravos agora da Kikyou. – ao dizer isso ele deu um soco num tronco de madeira que estava inclinado e acabou por terminar de cair. De repente o gentil Chapeleiro desaparecerá e se transformará num agressivo e descontrolado.

Estava socando tudo que via pela frente falando coisas incompreensíveis. Shippou deu o fora e me deixou com um louco aqui! O que eu poderia fazer?

Respirei muitoooo fundo e pensei em algumas coisas.

1ª-Sair correndo?

2ª-Dar um tapa na cara dele para ver se ele acorda?

3ª-Quem sabe um beijo?

4ª-Dar um sacolejo?

5ª-Falar para ele se internar num hospício?

6ª-Dar um abraço "amigo"?

Bem, a 3ª me era bem tentadora, afinal quem não gostaria de beijar aquela boca? Ainda mais o dono que era uma perdição! (N/A: enquanto ela pensa o outro tá lá surtando quebrando tudo, socando tudo... -.-')

Em fim, me aproximei dele e antes que ele socasse uma barra de ferro... MEU DEUS ELE VAI SOCAR UMA BARRA DE FERRO! ELE PODE QUEBRAR A MÃO! Puxei-o pelo braço e o encarei totalmente atordoada!

-Você pirou? Tem noção que poderia se machucar gravemente? – os olhos dele não mudaram de cor e isso me apavorava. Ele apenas se aquietou um pouco, mas ainda sim ficava olhando para o que um dia foi um vilarejo. – Dá para olhar para mim? – segurei o seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos e pude ver agora que seus olhos começaram a clarear. – Não adianta pirar agora, já foi! É passado! O que você pode fazer no momento é tentar achar a Rainha Branca e salvar os seus amigos. Aliás, você disse Alice? – disse tirando as minhas mãos do seu rosto.

Ele respirou fundo. Graças! Tinha voltado ao normal.

-Absolem é quem está tentando encontrá-la com sua sabedoria. Alice é uma velha amiga nossa que nos visita desde criança, mas no momento passou a ficar aqui conosco. E salvar os meus amigos não é uma tarefa muito fácil.

-Hm. Você ainda tem... Droga! Eles pegaram Miroku e Bankotsu! Só nos resta o Shippou.

-Nos? Ô.õ

-É! Eu estou aqui sendo caçada a troco de nada? Só por que sei lá! Eu sou uma intrusa no seu reino? Não consigo nem machucar um vagalume!

Inuyasha riu.

-Vamos. Temos muito caminho pela frente.

Dessa vez fomos conversando e algumas vezes rindo.

Ficar com ele era de certa forma era confortante... Entendia agora o porquê da Rainha Vermelha ou Copas ou Kikyou o querer tanto! Qualquer uma em seu juízo perfeito gostaria de tê-lo por perto.

EPA! O.O

Nananinanão! Não posso! Que isso? Por que tu tá batendo assim coração? Dá para parar? .

Não posso me sentir atraída por um... Personagem? Entretanto ele é tão real...

VIXI MARIA! PARA DE PENSAR NESSAS COISAS KAGOME! JÁ PENSOU SE A RAINHA DESCOBRE? VOCÊ É UMA MENINA MORTA! Bem, tecnicamente eu já sou uma menina morta... Porém ela só iria cortar a minha cabeça, se ela descobre tal fato vai me esquartejar todinha! O_O

Eu simplesmente me estaquei no meio do caminho e fiquei com os olhos arregalados.

-O que houve? – perguntou Inuyasha parando na minha frente.

-Que houve o que?

-Com você!

-Comigo?

-Dá para parar de repetir o que eu digo? -.-'

-Ah, sim. Na verdade eu estava pensando em algumas coisas nada fascinantes... Embora não venha ao caso no momento. Deixe para lá!

-Que pensamentos? Você parecia apavorada.

-É uma coisa boba! Nada com que se preocupar.

-Tudo bem. Já estamos chegando! É só atravessar aquele rio.

Bem, minha gripe passageira já tinha passado há um tempo e ainda vou ter que me enfiar na água de novo?

Andamos mais um pouco e chegou na hora de passar naquele rio.

-Como faremos? – perguntei analisando a situação.

-Você acabou se melhorar, não seria prudente deixá-la andar pela água... – ele ficou pensativo. – Já sei! Suba nas minhas costas.

-Como é? – não é todo dia que eu subo nas costas de alguém...

Ele se agachou e arrumou os braços – e que BRAÇOS! – para me segurar.

-Suba. E isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem.

Quem sou eu para desobedecer?

-Você vai se molhar todo! Isso é injusto! – disse me acomodando as costas dele.

-Kagome, o que importa no momento é você e não eu.

Own! Que fofo! /.\\

Ele atravessou o rio que parecia não ser muito fundo. Apenas molhei os meus pés! Eu disse que esse cara era alto!

Assim que terminamos a travessia pude ver ao longe um belíssimo castelo branco.


	6. More Surprise?

Cap. 6 More Surprise?

De acordo com que nós íamos aos aproximando do Castelo Branco eu podia ver melhor a decoração, que, aliás, era impecavelmente branca e maravilhosamente linda!

É até meio estranho o que vou dizer, mas você podia sentir a pureza do local... Eu podia sentir! As árvores de flores rosa claras faziam o caminho até uma escada. Outra idiota observação é que pareciam que as plantas falavam comigo num sussurro...

-Que foi? – perguntou Inuyasha virando para trás, afinal eu tinha parado para admirar tal beleza.

-Nada demais... – disse continuando a caminhada e logo o alçando.

-Conte-me. – em fim estávamos subindo a escadaria que nos levaria a uma imensa porta prateada.

-Só uma observação boba que eu fiz.

-Ande, quero saber!

-Me sinto confortável aqui... – e então ao chegarmos a grande e majestosa porta com diversos desenhos, esta se abriu. – Como se tivesse em casa.

Caramba! Até as coisas dentro eram brancas e pratas!

Ele apenas sorriu.

-O Castelo Branco tem esse efeito sobre nós, quanto ao Castelo Vermelho temos vontade de sair correndo.

Parei minha observação para olhá-lo.

-Já esteve lá?

-Sim, porém não quero falar disso.

-Tudo bem. Respeito seu silêncio.

Sai andando pelo castelo querendo saber mais, ver mais! O piso era de granito branco puro! Dava até pena pisar em alto tão _branco_! Será que alguém ainda cuidava daqui? Não deve ser fácil cuidar de um lugar que só de dar uma poeirinha fica sujo! Entrei em um corredor que levava a cozinha, lá tinham uns potes cheios de coisas estranhas. Dedos de gente morta, olhos, moedas empoeiradas, líquidos coloridos e por ai vai! Inuyasha só andava atrás de mim assistindo minha curiosidade de tocar em tudo. Deixei para lá! Agora eu observei as louças, de certo modo me lembrei do aniversário da menina. O ANIVERSÁRIO! O.O

-Err... Inuyasha, o que exatamente eu faço aqui? Você disse que me explicaria.

-Por que quer tanto saber? – disse encostando-se no batente da porta e tirou o chapéu para logo bater com a mão na parte de cima para tirar a poeira. E cá entre nós, ele sabe fazer charme!

-Ué, se um coelho aparecesse para você falando que está atrasado e te levasse para um buraco e neste tivesse um submundo do qual tem uma Rainha maluca e doida para cortar a sua cabeça sem motivo aparente. Não gostaria de saber o que afinal se passa?

-De certo modo. É meio complicado se eu te contasse agora.

Bem, uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Não sou a Alice dessa história!

-E quando vai me contar?

-Quando a Rainha Branca voltar.

-Mas ela não desapareceu? Como podem saber se ela vai voltar?

-Absolem nos disse que ela voltaria do mesmo modo que ela partiu.

-Não entendo suas palavras. Poderia ser mais claro?

Inuyasha recolocou o chapéu e saiu andando.

-Ela sumiu de repente, então aparecerá de repente.

Eu sai andando atrás dele, mas especificamente correndo.

-Inuyasha! Volte aqui e me explique isso!

Lá estava ele parado em frente a uma cadeira de prata com estofado de veludo azul escuro com o desenho em prata de uma coroa na parte do encosto. Certamente ali era a poltrona da rainha.

-Não há muito que explicar Kagome... Perdemos nossa Rainha e não sabemos quando ela reaparecerá. Você está aqui para nos ajudar apenas isso.

-Eu? Ajudar em que?

Até então Inuyasha estava de costas para mim se virou.

-A encontrar a Rainha Branca e soltar os meus amigos. Algo liga você a esse mundo. Caso contrário não conseguiria entrar aqui.

-Tá. Pode até ser que algo me ligue aqui, entretanto o que? O fato de a minha mãe ser viciada quando criança no filme Alice no País das Maravilhas? E me dar o nome dela? – ops, não era para eu soltar essa.

Ele se aproximou rápido demais de mim.

-Qual o seu nome todo Kagome?

-Kagome Alice Higurashi. – disse num fio de voz.

-_Alice_? É talvez pelo seu nome for esse incentivou em alguma coisa.

-Você acha?

-Sim. Agora o que acha de trocar de roupa?

-Adoraria!

Ele me levou num quarto que creio ser o da rainha, já que era do tamanho do meu apartamento com um armário imenso. E adivinhem? Só tinha roupa branca. -.-'

-Vou deixá-la para se trocar.

Só tinha vestido! E o que me surpreendeu é que tinha de todos os tipos de pano! Não é que esse povo é atualizado gente!

Peguei o mais simples possível. De lycra e alças finas. Tinha uns pequenos detalhes em prata, era reto e chegava aos meus pés.

O coitado do blazer do Inuyasha estava precisando de uma lavagem! Fui atrás dele, o que seria uma difícil missão, já que o tamanho do castelo é uma coisa de doido!

Olhei em todos os quartos que tinham e acredite, não eram poucos. Depois resolvi descer e ver se ele tava na cozinha ou em qualquer canto. Acabei por encontrá-lo na varanda olhando o horizonte.

-Até que em fim te achei! – disse parando ao lado dele. – Obrigada pelo blazer. – disse entregando para ele.

-Não de que.

-Está pensativo. – me encostei-me à grade.

-Sim.

-Quer compartilhar?

-Está tudo muito confuso. – disse fechando os olhos. – Não entendo os meus sentimentos na verdade.

-Sentimentos sempre são conturbados. Não vai me fizer que esta começando a gostar da Rainha Vermelha, Kikyou? – disse isso ironicamente, mas por dentro estava me corroendo de ciúmes.

-Claro que não! – disse abrindo os olhos de repente e me olhando indignado. – Jamais!

-Então o que é? Juro manter segredo.

-Não sei explicar muito bem, afinal nunca senti tal coisa. Alice já tinha me falado disso, só que agora estou aprendendo na prática.

-Alice parecia ter uma queda por você no filme que eu vi. – na verdade eu fui obrigada a ver para fazer a tal festa. E bem, naquele filme o chapeleiro não era nem um pouco atraente apesar de ser o Johnny Depp, então nem me importei. Todavia as coisas aqui são diferentes... E se a Alice daqui tiver uma queda pelo Chapeleiro e ele por ela? Cara, eu me mato! A primeira vez depois de anos eu tenho uma paxonite por um, que ainda é um personagem e ainda gosta de outra? É ou não é pra se matar? Ai sim eu pediria para a tal Kikyou cortar a minha cabeça! =/

-Filme? Que seria isso? Ô.õ

-Ah, bem, esquece.

-E Alice não gosta de mim. – riu. – Não fale isso perto do Miroku, por favor. Senão ele me mata.

-Por quê?

-Miroku gosta dela e ela dele. – ufa! Que alívio! Salvei meu pescoço!

-Seria esse sentimento de que estava falando?

-É. Ele é reconfortante e complexo. Faz meu coração bater rápido sem necessidade.

Inuyasha estava gostando de alguém. Será que era da Rainha Branca? Afinal quando ele fala dela diz com tanto gosto.

-O sentimento é assim mesmo. Você gosta de ficar perto da pessoa, pois se sente a vontade, sente o coração batendo mais rápido e um calorzinho reconfortante dentro do peito. Até mesmo o tão falando ciúmes. – POR DEUSES! ACABEI DE DESCREVER O QUE EU TÔ SENTINDO! O.O

Eu não posso gostar do Inuyasha meu bom Deus! Não mesmo!

-Hm... é assim mesmo. Você descreve como se sentisse isso. Tinha alguém no seu mundo?

-Coitada de mim! Não tinha tempo para arranjar alguém. Meu tempo era todo para o trabalho e só. Nem mesmo para falar com minha mãe e o meu irmão eu tinha direito.

-Compreendo.

-Se não for pedir demais poderia me dizer com que você se sente assim? – que é? Sou curiosa!

Ele ficou rubro. Pela primeira vez eu o vi ficar vermelho e desviar o olhar. Ficou tão fofinho com vergonha! .

-Err... B-Bom...

-Não precisa dizer. Fui tola de ter te perguntado isso. – me desencostei e comecei a sair da varanda, mas fui impedida. Inuyasha me segurou pelo braço e me virou.

-Você não foi nem um pouco tola de ter me perguntado isso. – desde quando ele ficou assim TÃO próximo? Prendi até a respiração!

-Inuyasha...

-Na verdade eu que fiquei sem graça. Isso sim foi tolo! Desde quando o Chapeleiro tem vergonha? – parecia que ele tava mais discutindo com ele mesmo.

-Olha, se isto ajudar o tal sentimento que você diz estar sentindo faz a gente sentir vergonha. – disse soltando a respiração levemente.

-Nossa! Surpreendente um sentimento ter tanto efeito sobre nós... Kagome posso estar sendo precipitado, só que desde que você apareceu aqui no nosso submundo esse sentimento tem tido total domínio sobre mim. Não sei exatamente como me comportar perto de você, gosto de conversar com você e acredite me segurei muito para não voar no pescoço do Bankotsu quando ele te viu nua. – ele falava como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo! Nem fazia ideia do que se passava dentro de mim! Acreditem, acontecia uma festa de arromba!

-B-Bem, pelo que entendi você quis dizer que só sente esse sentimento comigo? – obs.: coração a 220 por hora. Posso sofrer um infarto a qualquer momento.

-Sim. E gosto disso. – agora ele me segurou pelos ombros.

-Tem certeza? Pode estar se confundindo com amizade... – por que quando o cara praticamente se declara você ainda insiste dele estar errado ou estiver entendendo as coisas contorcidas? Não aceita logo o fato dele estar caidinho por você e ser recíproco? Mania essa que a gente tem. Ô.o

-Se fosse uma simples amizade eu não sentiria ciúmes de outros lhe olhando. – com um sorrisinho de lado tooodo charmoso. Tem como discutir? Acho que não.

-Creio então que sou obrigada a dizer que seu sentimento é mútuo. – disse sorrindo.

Ele abaixou o olhar para minha boca. Ai me veio uma pergunta: Será que ele já beijou alguém? Ô.õ

-Quero muito beijar você.

-Então beija. – e eu vou ser burra de negar? Jamaaaais!

Inuyasha colocou uma mão na minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto enquanto a outra mão estava na minha nuca. Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, daí ele me beijou. E morram de inveja porque ele beija muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bem. *-*

Uma de minhas mãos foi parar no peitoral dele. Claro que não sou besta de não tocar ali! Eu já vi, agora quero tocar. E meu Santo da Bicicletinha Rosa! Que MÚSCULOS! *-*

Como será que ele faz para manter a forma já que aqui não tem academia? Ô.õ

Ele parou o beijo e apoiou a sua testa na minha.

-Isso foi maravilhoso. – disse encarando-me nos olhos.

-Sim, foi.

-Vamos para o jardim, Absolem deve ter chegado. – quebrou totalmente o clima. ¬¬

-Certo.

Fomos de mãos dadas para lá. O jardim era extenso e cheio de flores brancas, principalmente rosas.

Logo achamos a lagarta. Como? Um monte de fumaça em cima de um cogumelo.

-Absolem? – chamou Inuyasha.

-Sí? Estou aqui.

-Alguma novidade?

-Huhuhuhu... Uma bombástica! – disse jogando a fumaça que tava em sua boca pelos ares.

-É sobre o que? Acharam a Rainha Branca?

Absolem ficou sério agora, mas um sorrisinho de lado brincava em seu rosto.

-Sim querido Chapeleiro. Achamos a Rainha Branca.


	7. White Queen – The Return

_Dois capítulos de uma vez só por causa do meu atraso ;D_

_Uma perguntinha para vocês que são veteranos aqui no site, como faço depois que acabar a história e colocar "completo"? ô.õ_

_juro que ainda nao descobri Y.Y_

_bem, aproveitem a leitura, nao vou atrapalhar mais xD_

* * *

Cap. 7 White Queen – The Return

Inuyasha até chegou mais perto do Absolem e não escondia o sorriso que estava estampado na cara. Isso me enciumou. U_Ù

-E onde ela está? – perguntou ele.

A lagarta começou a rir!

-Mas perto do que podíamos imaginar!

-Mesmo? Então poderia falar logo? – já tava me estressando essa tal Rainha se querem saber. ¬¬

-Primeiro vou explicar como a achamos. – ele deu uma baforada naquele troço que ainda vai matar ele! – No início estávamos pensando que ela estava no pântano negro, mas não. No meio daquela confusão que teve quando o Jabberwock apareceu, Bankotsu conseguiu salvar a pequena Rainha Branca e a levou para o mais longe possível. Por haver muitos soldados de cartas ele não teve escolha senão dá-la "a poção".

-Perai! Por que Bankotsu nunca falou nada disso?

-Serve porque ele é meio noiado? – eu disse na inocência.

Absolem riu.

-Ela tem razão. Bankotsu não bate bem da cabeça, por isso não se lembra de nada.

-Mas se ele deu... – Inuyasha ficou pensativo.

-Sim, a poção que faz a pessoa ir para o outro mundo.

-Então se ela está lá eu posso trazê-la de volta. – sugeri aos dois que estavam pensativos.

A lagarta me encarou e sorriu.

-Não precisa cherry. Ela já está aqui conosco.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha pelo visto a ficha dele caiu afinal ele acabou por arregalar os olhos.

-Não...

-Ah, se ela já está aqui então tá bom! Quando é que ela chega?

-Ela já chegou não se preocupe. – disse Absolem.

-Ah é? Onde ela está? – disse olhando para os lados.

Inuyasha me pegou pelos ombros e me encarou sorrindo.

-Kagome, você _é _a Rainha Branca.

Simplesmente comecei a rir descontrolavelmente! Puf! Eu? Rainha? A tá!

-Ah vá! Fala sério! Rainha Branca eu? Piraram?

-Kagome, você veio do outro mundo! A Kikyou está temerosa com qualquer pessoa que entra no submundo! Não acha que encaixa?

-Você andou cheirando orégano junto com o Bankotsu? Ô.ó

-Claro que não! ¬¬'

-Então pare de falar asneiras!

-Pense comigo Kagome! Você conseguiu entrar nesse mundo não por causa do seu nome, mas sim por quem você é!

-Inuyasha para! Não acredito que vai cair nessa história que Absolem contou!

Tirei as mãos dele de cima dos meus ombros e sai andando!

Não era possível! Eu ser um personagem daqui? Nem ver! Sou Kagome, uma mulher bem sucedida e que vive no mundo real! Tudo bem que sou adotada... E quando pequena era branca em excesso e tinha um cabelo meio loiro demais. Tanto é que pintei de preto. Encontrava-me no quarto agora andando de um lado para outro super nervosa! Se eu fosse desse mundo pelo menos me lembraria um pouco! Ou não? Como vou saber? E se eles querem que eu acredite nisso só porque entrei nesse mundo e eles não acham essa tal de Rainha Branca? Por que tudo tem que ser tão complexo?

Respirei fundo e me joguei na cama. Não tinha como eu descobrir nada ali. O único que poderia me ajudar era um lunático! ¬¬'

Não que eu esteja concordando com eles! O.o

Mas vai saber? E se eu for mesmo essa mulher?

Fechei os olhos e fiquei lá refletindo. Mil pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça sem parar por um instante. Tentei lembrar se tinha algo na minha rotina que poderia ter igual ao da Rainha Branca... Mas nada!

-Kagome? – disse a voz rouca com um puxadinho de frânces.

-Que foi Absolem?

-Inuyasha quis vir aqui, mas eu pedi para vir no lugar dele.

Eu me sentei na cama e o vi no chão.

-Você veio aqui enfiar na minha cabeça que sou a Rainha Branca e talz?

-Na verdade vim ajudá-la a perceber que é ela. Você com certeza não se lembra de nada porque se passaram anos! Afinal, qual a sua opinião do por que o Miroku estava no seu mundo?

-Sei lá! Foi dar uma voltinha? Ô.õ

-Claro que não. ¬¬

-Me ajude a entender então.

-Miroku foi para lá sob minha ordem. Pedi para que ele fosse para lá, pois achava que a Rainha Branca poderia ter ido para o outro mundo a fim de se esconder. Miroku te procurou por anos e quando lhe encontrou voltou para cá para me dizer. Já fazia uma ideia de que você estava viva, pois vez por outra Bankotsu soltava coisas incompreensíveis que somente eu entendia.

-Como ele poderia saber que era eu? Bankotsu é louco! Lembra?

-Você o viu. O seguiu. E está aqui. Apenas deixou seu instinto falar por você. Bankotsu pode ser louco, mas fala a verdade. Ninguém o compreende por não saber decifrá-lo.

-Eu o segui por... por... Curiosidade! Não por instinto! E para mim Bankotsu ainda é louco.

-A Rainha Branca também era muito teimosa. – riu. – Só quero que saiba que jamais faria você acreditar em algo que não é. Esperamos pela sua volta durante séculos!

-Absolem, você é tido como o mais sábio dentre todos desse submundo. Poderia me aconselhar como faço para acreditar nessas coisas? Ainda não creio! Não encaixa nada na minha cabeça!

-Bem, tem uma espada. Só que para você tê-la terá que entrar no castelo da Rainha Vermelha e pegá-la. Ela se chama Vorpal.

-NEM VER! PIROU? – levantei de repente da cama. – Eu? Entrar num castelo aonde querem a minha cabeça? Para pegar uma espada?

-Kagome, essa não é uma espada qualquer. Ela simplesmente foi da Rainha Branca que se perdeu quando o Jabberwock atacou a vila. Kikyou a pegou e a trancou dentre 7 chaves.

-O que essa espada tem de especial?

-Além de ser a única a conseguir matar o Jabberwock? Pode fazer suas lembranças vir à tona.

-Essa espada é normal? Como ela pode conter as _minhas _lembranças?

-Vorpal foi sua desde criança. Sempre esteve com você. Ela não é uma qualquer, pois tem vontade própria.

-Hm... Vou pensar nesse seu caso e depois te falo.

-Tudo bem. Tudo que tinha para ser dito já foi. – puff! Ele desapareceu de novo na fumaça!

Fiquei ainda ali em pé digerindo mais informações.

Inuyasha apareceu na porta.

-Como está? – disse chegando perto.

-Confusa. Perdida. Sei lá! – disse andando pra lá e pra cá.

-Ei, calma! – ele me pegou pelo braço para logo após me abraçar. – Estou aqui. Não precisa ficar assim vou lhe ajudar no que for.

-Você realmente acha que sou essa tal rainha? – murmurei no peito dele.

-Você sente que é ela?

-Eu não sei... Tem hora que não sei explicar o que se passa. Como na hora em que chegamos aqui! Era como se o castelo me conhecesse, como se as plantas quisessem falar comigo...

-Disse que se sentia em casa. Isso já não é uma dica? – falou me dando um beijinho na testa.

Levantei o meu rosto para olhar o dele.

-Contou-me que todos se sentem assim quando vêem aqui.

-Menti. Na verdade só se sentem a vontade aqueles que já _estiveram _aqui. Por isso a trousse. Absolem já tinha conversado comigo sobre a sua... digo, a volta da Rainha Branca.

-Viu? Também acha que sou ela!

-Sim, de certo modo acho. Ambas tem traços iguais e personalidade também.

-Poderia me dizer eles? – disse saindo do abraço dele e indo para a varanda.

-Nasceu com o intuito de comandar, veja o seu cargo lá no seu mundo. Ambas são branquelas, apenas o cabelo que tá meio diferente.

-Na verdade eu pintei. Não gostava daquele loiro... quase... branco.

-Ahá! Percebe as semelhanças? Kagome, só com o tempo se lembrará das coisas.

-Tem um jeito que me faria lembrar-se de tudo de uma vez só. Absolem me disse.

Inuyasha se encontrava do meu lado agora.

-Qual jeito?

-Pegando a espada Vorpal no Castelo Vermelho.

Ele ficou um minuto quieto, mas pude ver seus olhos ficando pretos de novo.

-_Você não irá entrar naquele castelo_. – disse com os dentes cerrados. – O que o Absolem tem na cabeça? Se você entrar lá morre!

-Ei, eu quero saber quem eu fui e se eu sou. – disse colocando ambas as mãos no rosto dele.

-Não quero que você morra. – disse se acalmando e olhos voltando ao normal. Depois colocou uma mão em cima da minha. – Você se tornou alguém importante para mim, será que não entende?

-Claro que entendo. Só que se eu não pegar essa espada não vou lembrar do meu passado.

-Não irá sozinha naquele lugar. – disse sério.

Eu sorri concordando, logo o beijei. Era tão bom ficar assim colada nele! Sentia-me a pessoa mais segura do mundo!

Depois entramos porque estava esfriando. Inuyasha me levou para a sala do trono.

Não me pergunte por que, ele simplesmente me levou lá dizendo que tinha um jeito de me lembrar ao menos um pouco da minha vida.

Lá estava eu de frente para o trono. Admirando a cadeira.

-Tá. Não to me lembrando de nada.

Inuyasha riu.

-É para você sentar, não ficar olhando a cadeira.

Sentei-me e me aconcheguei. Do trono eu podia ver pelas janelas as plantas se moverem com o vento. Como que festejando a volta da Rainha delas.

E então pude ouvir os sussurros de novo. Só que eu não fiquei apavorada ou algo do tipo. O mais surpreendente? Dessa vez eu entendi o que elas falavam. "Você voltou."

Não explicar, mas no momento eu realmente me senti a Rainha Branca. Lágrimas percorriam pelo meu rosto.

Inuyasha se ajoelhou na minha frente e limpou com o polegar carinhosamente o meu rosto.

-E então? – perguntou com voz aveludada.

-É inexplicável. Eu entendi agora o que as plantas falavam comigo e mais do que nunca me sinto em casa. Talvez... Talvez eu seja mesmo a Rainha Branca.

Ele me sorriu confortador.

-Não está com fome? Não come a um bom tempo.

-Verdade. – daí me lembrei das coisas que tem na cozinha. – Err... Tem coisas comestíveis aqui?

-Teremos de procurar.

Fomos à cozinha e procuramos em todos os armários possíveis! Inuyasha até achou alguma coisa.

-Vai uma sopa? – disse balançando o pacotinho.

-Melhor isso do que dedos de defunto! Argh!

Bem, sopa é a coisa mais fácil de fazer. Não tinha segredo nenhum por isso foi rápido e prático.

Comemos e conversávamos vez por outra. Depois ele ficou pensativo. Com certeza era algo complexo, pois sua testa estava franzida em sinal de concentração.

Não sabia se perguntava ou não para ele o que era... Preferi deixar quieto.

Depois lavamos as louças como pessoas normais fazem e fomos para o jardim para ver o céu que estava totalmente estrelado e com uma lua linda. Nunca na cidade eu pude contemplar o quão lindo esse manto negro é.

Sentamos em um banco de cimento. Apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele e ele passou o braço em torno de mim. As coisas estavam tão calmas que nem dava para perceber que teria uma batalha.

-Inuyasha?

-Sim?

-O que você estava pensando na hora em que estávamos comendo?

-Nada demais... Alias, amanhã sairei para saber como estão as coisas. Não é demorado.

-Tá.

Levantei o rosto e vi que ele me olhava pensativo. Odeio quando ele está assim!

Ele abaixou o rosto selando nossos lábios. Ajeitei-me melhor para aproveitar mais a situação, claro! O beijo foi se intensificando e fomos ficando mais próximos. Meu corpo estava começando a ficar quente, a mão do Inuyasha estava na minha cintura e a outra me segurava pela nuca. Quando dei por mim estávamos deitados na grama no maior amasso! Ele foi descendo a boca para meu pescoço e depois sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Não faço à menor ideia do que estou fazendo. Meu corpo está fervendo, estou totalmente entorpecido e sem controle. Parece que estamos indo rápido demais, então se você quiser...

-Pelo amor de Deus homem! Se eu quisesse parar você já estaria longe daqui.

Ambos estávamos com a voz rouca devido ao desejo.

Ele riu antes de continuar da onde tinha parado.

Bem, naquela noite eu me tornei totalmente dele. E a lua foi à única testemunha de tudo.

* * *

**Eulalia Arantes:**_ Acredite, eu também senti inveja dela u.u_

_queria muito trocar de lugar sabe... pena isso nao ser possível T.T_

_obrigada ^^ espero que continue gostando *-*/_


	8. Truth or Lie?

Cap. 8 Truth or Lie?

Abri meus olhos para logo ver que estava no jardim, coberta pela blusa do Inuyasha. E este estava com o braço em minha volta me segurando firmemente. Ambos estavam deitados de lado, só que eu estava de costas para ele. Um ventinho fresco passou por nós. As plantas estavam quietas...

-Acordada? – murmurou ele.

-Mais ou menos... – disse manhosa.

-Adorei a nossa noite. – sussurrou no meu ouvido me causando arrepios. – Podíamos repetir isso toda noite, tarde, manhã...

-Inuyasha! – podia se dizer que eu estava igual uma pimenta! – Não sabia que você era tão safado! – ri.

-Ué, você que desperta esse meu lado. Se alguém aqui tem culpa é você! – disse se espreguiçando.

Virei-me a tempo de contemplar _aqueles_ braços se esticarem e contraírem os músculos. Ô Pai! Tenha dó de mim! Quer dizer, tenha dó não! Com um homem desses vou pedir dó? Tenho é que agradecer!

-Minha culpa nada! Nunca se quer te provoquei!

-Imagina! Só quando você ficou peladinha na minha frente. – disse com um sorriso travesso.

-Ei! Aquilo não foi por querer! Perai! Pensei que você tivesse tampado os seus olhos! e.é

-Querida, antes de tudo eu sou homem! Não resisto a essas coisas... E eu seria realmente louco de não dar uma espiadela. – piscou o olho.

-Seu... seu... Tarado! – comecei a dar tapas e socos. Claro que não fazia efeito nenhum nele. ¬¬

Depois de várias tentativas inúteis eu desisti e me levantei colocando minhas roupas.

-Quer ajuda?

-Você está muito engraçadinho, sabia? – joguei a blusa na cara dele.

-O que posso fazer? – disse colocando a blusa. – Você me deixa assim. Alegre, sorridente, brincalhão, embriagado... É como se fosse uma droga. Tipo orégano. – riu.

-Orégano não é droga seu besta! – ri junto com ele.

Mas mesmo assim as palavras dele me causaram grande efeito. Senti-me na obrigação de falar algo para ele também.

-Obrigada.

-Pelo que? Ô.õ

-Você está me proporcionando coisas que eu não sentia faz tempo. Quero aproveitar o máximo desse sentimento agora. Eu te amo tanto!

Inuyasha ficou sério.

-Eu também te amo! Agora não entendo porque você quer aproveitar só agora. – ambos já estavam vestidos. – Temos uma vida inteira pela frente para aproveitar!

Ótimo. Nossa primeira discussão.

-Olha depois que tudo aqui estiver voltado ao normal terei de voltar para casa.

-Sua casa é _aqui_!

-Inuyasha, tem pessoas no meu mundo que devem estar preocupadas comigo!

-Então vai lá e fala que tá tudo bem e pronto!

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam! Lá eu construir o meu mundo! Tem pessoas que me amam e-

-Aqui você também tem. – ele me cortou. – Existem outras pessoas que se importam com você aqui também e te amam. Mas pensei que só o meu amor bastava.

-Obvio que basta! Só que você não entende o que eu quero dizer!

-Não é o que parece. – ele passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

-Nós temos mesmo que discutir sobre isso? – perguntei cansada.

-Sim, nós temos. – disse sério.

Respirei fundo.

-O que eu estou querendo dizer para você é que eu tenho uma mãe e um irmão lá no meu mundo. Eles se preocupam comigo e me querem bem, se de repente descobrem que eu sumi vão ficar desorientados! Não quero isso! Minha mãe está velha demais para suportar emoções fortes!

-Você é a Rainha Branca! Seu lugar é aqui! Seu mundo é esse!

-Posso ser a Rainha Branca, mas isso não muda nada! Para mim eles continuaram a ser minha família. Aliás, como pode ter tanta certeza de que sou ela? E se vocês estiverem errados?

Inuyasha ficou quieto. Pegou o seu chapéu na grama e veio até mim.

Depois ele simplesmente abaixou o vestido no meu ombro esquerdo.

-Por causa disso. – disse baixo. Era uma cicatriz que eu tinha adquirido quando criança de acordo com minha mãe. Mas reparando agora parecia um desenho apagado. Sim! Como se fosse uma tatuagem mal removida! Era o desenho de uma rosa, entretanto não tão perfeita e só tinha a sombra de que tinha algo ali.

-Eu nunca tinha reparado isso.

-Aqui o desenho fica mais proeminente. Você nunca deve ter olhado bem. Kikyou também compartilha do mesmo desenho. – disse mais calmo.

-Como sabe disso? e.é

-Ela simplesmente anda para cima e para baixo com um vestido que deixa a marca à mostra. Só que a dela é mais forte.

-Pelo visto você olhou _bem_, não? ÒÓ

-Não é o que você pensa. Quando vocês eram crianças viviam mostrando isso para todo mundo. Se bem que você era mais reservada. Não sei se era porque a sua era mais clara, devido ao seu nome.

-Nos conhece desde pequenas?

-Sim. Eu era uma criança também. Ou o que? Pensou que eu sempre fosse adulto? Ô.o – ele disse isso porque eu o olhei meio surpresa.

Bom, estava mais calma porque o rumo da conversa tinha ido para outro lugar.

-Sei lá! Esse seu mundo é tão maluco!

-Seu mundo também.

-Não vamos começar de novo, vamos?

Inuyasha ficou calado. Abaixou a cabeça e saiu.

Eu continuei parada aonde eu tava sem entender. Na verdade eu acho que entendia. Ele não queria que eu fosse embora. Entretanto o que eu podia fazer? Não posso jogar tudo pro alto e permanecer aqui! Entrei e fui atrás dele que não foi difícil de achar, afinal ele estava sentado na escada de entrada. Não queria ficar brigada com ele.

-Inu...

-Tudo bem Kagome.

-Então você não está bravo comigo?

-Não. Apenas chateado. Não teria o direito de ficar bravo com você! Se a sua decisão é voltar para o seu mundo tudo bem. Só que...

-O que? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado. Não podia ver os seus olhos, pois a aba do chapéu não deixava.

-Eu nunca tive esse sentimento antes. Essa sensação de te perder, não te ver mais e não poder nada para que isso não aconteça me corroem por dentro. Tenho para mim que se você for não irá mais se lembrar de nós, nem de que um dia me amou. Como se eu fosse um fantasma na sua vida. Eu juro que estou tentando entender os seus motivos, mas meu coração não os aceita! É como se você estivesse arranjando desculpas para partir.

Respirei fundo. Ele estava fofo me dizendo aquelas coisas, pois demonstrava que realmente me amava. Que realmente se importava comigo.

Coloquei-me de frente para ele e o fiz levantar o rosto. Seus olhos estavam apagados e a cor por mais incrível que pareça mais clara.

Colei minha testa na dele e o encarei nos olhos.

-Nada, absolutamente nada irá me fazer esquecer todos aqui e principalmente de você. E acredite farei de tudo para tentar voltar quando toda minha vida estiver arrumada. Mas por favor, me dê um tempo. Infelizmente as coisas não se resolvem de um dia para outro. Mas nunca, nunca se esqueça que eu vou sempre pensar em você e estará sempre aqui. – peguei a mão dele e posicionei no meu coração. – Me ouviu bem?

-Promete voltar? – perguntou baixinho.

-Vou fazer o possível. Agora vamos entrar e comer. Parece que o Shippou deixou algumas frutas para nós na cozinha.

Entramos no castelo de volta e fomos para a cozinha. Inuyasha parecia mais conformado ou fingia estar. Jamais saberei o que se passa dentro dele.

Realmente Shippou tinha passado por lá mais cedo. Agora... Será que ele nos viu no jardim? O.O

Ele não seria tão bisbilhoteiro, seria?

Sentamos-nos na mesa e começamos a comer.

-Já tem uma ideia de como vai pegar a Vorpal? –Inuyasha perguntou me olhando.

-Não. Vai ser muito difícil... Entrar no Castelo Vermelho e ainda ter que descobrir aonde ela se encontra. Sem contar que a Rainha Vermelha tá atrás da minha cabeça.

-Hm... Realmente vai ser um pouco difícil. –disse pensativo. – Pensei num jeito de você entrar facilmente e sem problemas.

-Agora quero tomar um banho e relaxar.

-Quer ajuda no banho? – perguntou com sorriso maroto de lado.

-Não obrigada. É uma oferta tentadora, mas preciso mesmo _relaxar_.

-Ok. Como eu já tinha lhe dito irei sair por uns instantes logo volto.

-Certo.

Claro que antes dele sair me deu um beijo super caloroso.

-Confia em mim? – ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

-Sim.

-Ótimo. – me deu um selinho e saiu.

Eu arrumei a cozinha mais ou menos e depois fui tomar meu banho.

Certamente os banheiros eram parecidos com o do meu mundo, só que parecia mais dos anos 60, 70... A banheira branca era de pezinhos prateados. Obvio tudo ali era branco! Se bem que eu me sentia relaxada ali. Entrei na banheira e me ajeitei.

Acabei por dormir. Lá estava eu sonhando com um jardim imenso e cheio de rosas brancas. Eu estava vestida com um impecável vestido branco correndo envolta de uma árvore, até que eu me deparei com duas pessoas. Um casal. A mulher era esbelta, cabelos loiros meio esbranquiçados, porém era jovem. Seu sorriso era delicado e transmitia alegria. Os olhos eram escuros. O homem era alto, magro e robusto. Seu cabelo era preto e liso. Apesar de a sua cara ser séria ele também sorria. Eu era uma criança.

A mulher sussurrava palavras que eu não entendia e eu sorri. O homem me pegou pela mão e entramos no castelo.

Tinhas outra menina que brincava com a sua boneca. Quer dizer, arrancava a sua cabeça. Ela era muito parecida comigo só que tinha cabelos pretos e olhos negros enquanto eu tinha meu cabelo igual ao da mulher. Quando ela me encarou senti a inveja pelos seus olhos. Então a mulher deu a mão para ela que aceitou. Nós quatro fomos para a sala de jantar e por lá ficamos... Daí me veio outro sonho. Eu devia ter o que? 12 anos? Estava aguando as plantas e conversando com elas quando alguém me chamou. Me virei e vi a outra menina agora com a mesma idade que eu.

-Ouvi dizer que papai e mamãe iram te eleger ao trono.

-Não me importo com isso.

-Se você não o quer, dê para mim a coroa. – disse a menina séria.

-Não posso. Se os nossos pais querem dar a mim a coroa é por algum motivo. –oh! Então aquela menina era minha irmã? E aquele casal meus pais?

-Mas você acabou de dizer que não quer!

-Nem sempre o que queremos pode ser realizado. Carrego sangue real e com ele algumas obrigações. Se papai não quer dar a coroa para você é por algum motivo Kikyou. – Hm... ela se chamava Kikyou... Perai! Esse não é o nome da Rainha Vermelha?

-Nossos pais não sabem o que fazem! Esse trono é meu por direito! Sou mais velha que você 5 minutos!

-Me impressiona a diferença. ¬¬'

-_Eu_ terei o trono! Você verá!

-Larga de ser imatura maninha. Tem coisas que você como se tivesse 8 anos de idade. Às vezes é por isso que papai não a quer no trono! É muito ambiciosa!

-Você sempre foi à preferida! Sempre! Não vou deixar você encostar um dedo na coroa que por direito é minha! – ela saiu batendo pé.

E então o cenário mudou de novo. O céu estava preto. Tudo se encontrava silencioso. Eu me encontrava em frente a dois caixões brancos que estavam dentro do buraco. Muitas pessoas estavam a minha volta. Kikyou não se encontrava. Vi na lápide os nomes: Rainha Miranda e Rei Humberto. Eu estava no enterro dos meus pais na vila. Só que depois que os enterrou um dragão sobrevoou por nós e começou a tacar fogo. Todos corriam para todos os lados! Então eu vi o Chapeleiro pequeno correndo para dentro de um túnel. Depois senti alguém me puxar pelo braço. Era a lebre. Corríamos a todo vapor! Então caiu minha ficha. Kikyou matou nossos pais e agora queria se livrar de mim. Ela queria o trono. Bankotsu desde pequeno tinha cara de retardado.

-Beba isto! – ele ordenou me dando um líquido vermelho.

-O que é?

-Confie em mim! É para o seu bem! Você tem que viver Rainha Branca! – ele olhou para cima e viu o dragão vindo na nossa direção.

Eu também vi e sem pensar eu bebi todo o líquido e na hora em que o dragão chegou bem perto de nós eu desapareci.

Acordei chorando e respirando rápido. Olhei em volta para me situar de onde estava.

-Oh, droga! Mas que merda de sonho foi esse? – eu estava nervosa.

-Lembranças... – sussurraram as plantas.

Eram lembranças? Por que não as tive quando dormi com Inuyasha no jardim?

Repassei todas as imagens na cabeça e lembrei-me de ter visto a marca no ombro de Kikyou. Juntando tudo, para eu ter essas recordações, marcas iguais e a garota que se denominava minha irmã era Kikyou então... Eu era mesmo a Rainha Branca. Todos estavam certos.

Sai da banheira me sequei e coloquei outro vestido de algodão branco e de alças grossas. Era longo e com um decote em U, atrás ele fazia um X. Deitei na cama, afinal a intenção era relaxar e não ficar mais tensa. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e deveria ser o Inuyasha, já que é o único que sabe que estou aqui, além do Shippou.

Desci para me encontrar com ele e quando eu estava na metade da escada eu a vi. A Rainha Vermelha. Com uma expressão superior e com um sorriso prepotente na cara. Logo vi os seus soldados em todos os lugares. Pronto. Estava definitivamente _fudida_.

Ela era parecida no meu sonho, porém mais velha. Sue expressão era fria e isso me dava náuseas.

Dois soldados vieram na minha direção e me seguraram pelo braço.

-Me larga! – me contorcia para ver se dava algum efeito e eu conseguia sair dali.

No meio de todos aqueles soldados de cartas aparece o seu braço direito, Naraku. Com um sorriso de quem tinha conseguido vitória.

-Ora, ora... Em fim a encontrei! – disse a Kikyou com desdém. – Estava te procurando a um bom tempo, querida! Gostaria muito de saber como veio para no meu mundo e quem é você?

Ela ainda não sabia quem eu era. Nem supunha? Ô.o

Ou ela é mais burra do que eu imaginava ou nem se lembra de mim quando pequena. Sim, eu estava convencida de que era a Rainha Branca.

-Sou apenas Kagome. Como vim parar aqui? Caindo num buraco, serve?

-Buraco? Ninguém simplesmente cai num buraco e vem parar no meu mundo! E se você fosse uma pessoa simples sem ligação com esse mundo jamais conseguiria entrar aqui!

-Então eu não sei! – dei de ombros. – Vai ver o portal que abre para vir para cá foi com a minha cara e me deixou entrar.

-Você está me irritando! Levem-na daqui! Direto para o calabouço junto com os outros!

Eu ia gritar em protesto, mas algo me impediu. O que? Inuyasha. Ele estava no meio dos soldados como se fosse um deles.

Eu não estava entendo nada! Será que ele estava disfarçado? Impossível, qualquer um notaria o chapéu. Eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto, pois a aba do chapéu não deixava.

Os soldados começaram a me puxar escada a baixo. Inuyasha não fazia absolutamente nada! Kikyou seguiu o meu olhar e sorriu. Foi até ele e apoiou uma mão no ombro dele em quesito de posse.

-Ah, sim! Creio que ele não te contou que na verdade está do meu lado no jogo. Ele é esperto, afinal fez a melhor escolha.

-Como é? – olhei indignada. – Você não vai falar nada Inuyasha? Nem uma explicação para isso?

Agora sim ele ergueu o olhar e este estava negro.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu Kagome. Não há muito que se explicar.

-Desde quando? – perguntei rude.

-Um pouco antes de você chegar. Era eu que passava as informações para a Rainha... E bem, fui eu quem disse que você estava escondida aqui. - ele dizia sem emoção nenhuma! Isso me destruía por dentro... Os olhos dele estavam sem brilho nenhum. Era como um buraco fundo sem fim.

Será que ele disse também quem sou eu? Bem, acho que não já que a tapada perguntou quem sou eu. Inuyasha não fazia à menor ideia da cratera que estava abrindo no meu coração. Segurei para não chorar, não na frente de todos ali. A conversa que tivemos... À noite... Parece que tudo não passou de encenação! Mas o que ele ganhava com isso? Viver?

-Belo amigo você é! Garanto que foi você que acabou enfiando os seus amigos dentro do calabouço! Que fez deles escravos dessa coisa ai que se denomina rainha! EU TE ODEIO INUYASHA! Me fez acreditar em coisas que não sei se poderei acreditar de novo com outra pessoa! EU ME ENTREI DE CORPO E ALMA PARA VOCÊ SEU CRETINO! Eu amei você... E você ainda me perguntou se eu confiava em você. Fui tola ao dizer que sim. – essa última parte eu praticamente sussurrei.

Pude ter uma vaga visão dos olhos dele indo para o claro, só não vi claramente porque a Kikyou se encontrava na minha frente agora.

-VOCÊ O QUE? – ela disse com muita raiva. –SOMENTE _EU _POSSO AMAR O INUYASHA, ME ENTENDEU? ELE É MEU E DE MAIS NINGUÉM! – e simplesmente me deu um tapa na cara que ardeu e mais tarde além de ficar vermelho, doeria.

-Pode ficar. Eu não conheço mais _esse _Inuyasha. Levem-me daqui, por favor. – já fui me virando para os soldados me tirarem dali.

-Isso mesmo! Levem-na daqui!

Quando eu já estava no portão prateado de novo gritei para ela:

-Você não merece pisar nesse solo, Kikyou. A Rainha Branca era pura, quanto você é algo indefinido. Lembre-se que esse solo é sagrado, já do seu castelo é profano.

E sai. Pelo menos acho que a expulsei do meu castelo sem ela saber que eu... Bem... é estranho dizer ainda, mas que eu sou a Rainha Branca.


	9. Red Castle

Cap. 9 Red Castle

Colocaram-me na garupa do cavalo do Naraku que ia conversando com ele. Sim, o cavalo falava.

Minhas mãos estavam atadas em volta dele e isso para mim era repugnante! Tinha nojo deve ser que todos denominavam Valete de Copas.

Ao nosso lado ia Inuyasha que vez por outra eu pegava dando umas olhadelas de rabo de olho. Não sei por que ele teria motivo de ter ciúmes agora. Deixou bem claro que ele pertencia a Rainha Vermelha.

Naraku soltou um riso debochado.

-E então? Está bem acomodada?

-Muito engraçadinho você. Saiba que não me incomodo de andar na traseira de um cavalo.

-Eu falei que te pegaria uma hora ou outra. Quem sabe que não tiro aproveito antes de você morrer?

-Acho melhor deixar a prisioneira quieta. Kikyou pode não gostar de você se envolvendo com outras. – disse Inuyasha.

-Hm. É verdade. Kikyou é possessiva, não gosta de dividir as coisas.

-Percebo e agradeço. Jamais me entregaria a você, prefiro morrer antes.

-Não abuse da sorte, garota. – Ah, se ele soubesse quem sou eu! ¬¬

Chegando num lugar deserto vi um castelo vermelho. Em todos os tipos de tom claro, escuro e alguns detalhes em preto.

Nossa era totalmente o inverso do meu.

Kikyou que estava mais a frente parou.

-Deixa-a numa cela sozinha. Quero que ela seja a primeira a morrer.

Os soldados me tiraram do cavalo, mas antes desataram minhas mãos. Não adiantava eu fugir, então o jeito era deixar eles me levarem.

Bom, o lado do calabouço era numa torre isolada.

Estava tão acostumada a ver tudo branco que aquela quantidade de vermelho tava me deixando zonza e enjoada.

Os soldados me largaram numa cela vazia que ficava em frente a uma que pude ver, tinha Miroku, Bankotsu, uma garota talvez Alice, os gêmeos bolinha, uma garça entre outros.

Todos me encaravam impressionados. Quando os soldados saíram foi a vez deles soltarem a voz tudo junto.

-Como você está? – Bankotsu.

-Eles te machucaram? Aonde tá o Inuyasha? – Miroku.

-Você é a Rainha Branca? – Alice, que mais tarde vim a lembrar ser Sango.

-Rainha Branca? Veio nos salvar? – Tweedle-Dee e Tweedle-Dum.

-Calma! Calma! – eu disse tentando entender. – 1° eu to bem. 2° nada de machucados e Inuyasha morreu para mim. 3° sim acho que sou. 4° salvar? Bem, não sei ao certo.

-Descobriu então alguma coisa que te revelasse ser a Rainha Branca? – Miroku com curiosidade.

-Sim, sonhos e lembranças. Absolem se encontrou comigo e me fez a revelação de que eu era ela. Também disse que eu tinha que achar a espada Vorpal, que alias, está aqui.

-E Inuyasha? – Bankotsu coçando a cabeça.

-É um traidor. – disse com raiva. – Foi ele que levou a Rainha Vermelha até mim. E cá estou. Aquele bastardo!

Miroku ficou pensativo.

-Chapeleiro nunca faria isso! – disse Bankotsu batendo na grade.

-Pois é ele fez. – disse cruzando os meus braços e andando de um lado para outro.

-Desculpe, mas acho que não fomos apresentadas adequadamente. Sou Alice, mas todos me chamam de Sango. – reparei a fisionomia dela agora. Vi como era bonita. Seu cabelo era um loiro acastanhado, seus olhos castanhos escuros, branquinha e de estatura mediana. Agora eu sabia por que Miroku era gamado nela.

-Prazer. Sou Kagome, mas como já sabe também me chamam de Rainha Branca.

-Por que ainda a dúvida?

-Não tenho todas as minhas lembranças. Só quando estiver com a Vorpal em minhas mãos elas voltaram.

-A espada está mesmo aqui. Mas muito bem guardada infelizmente.

-Onde está Shippou?

-Sempre por ai. – disse Miroku. – Só aparece quando lhe convém.

-Precisava dele aqui...

-Chamou minha Rainha? – disse Shippou do meu lado fazendo uma reverencia.

Eu pulei de susto! Lógico!

-Gato Risonho preciso da sua ajuda. E não faça mais isso! Quer me matar do coração?

-Jamais! Em que posso lhe ser útil?

-Você fica invisível aos olhos de todos, então é capaz de encontrar a Vorpal sem que ninguém lhe veja. Depois volte aqui e me diga onde ela está.

Ele ouviu tudo atentamente.

-Sim. Farei meu melhor. – e desapareceu.

Depois de uns instantes a porta do calabouço se abriu. Nela revelando quem eu menos queria ver.

-O que faz aqui?

-Temos que conversar.

-Não tenho nada que conversar. Você já deixou bem claro seu ponto de vista.

-Kagome! O que lhe custa me ouvir só por um momento? – todos prestavam atenção em nós.

-A vida. Como tá me custou da última vez.

Ele bufou e virou para a outra cela.

-Preciso que tirem o Coelho "Branco" daqui. – ordenou para um dos soldados que soltou Miroku, porém amarraram as mãos.

Inuyasha levou Miroku para um canto e conversou baixo com ele. Ninguém ouvia. Nem mesmo os soldados. O que será que era o assunto?

Depois Miroku voltou para cela e desamarraram suas mãos.

Todos olharam para ele inquisidor. Inuyasha já tinha saído não antes de me dar um olhar.

-E então? – perguntei.

-O que? – claro que ele se fez de desentendido.

-O que foi que ele te disse? Pode ir desembuchando! Todos querem saber.

-Ele só quis saber como fomos pegos e se você estava muito puta com ele. – disse dando de ombros.

Por que será que não cai nessa?

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Tem mesmo certeza de que foi isso? – perguntou lançando um certo olhar a ele.

-Sim tenho. E também veio aqui anunciar que... – ele parou e respirou fundo. – Kagome será enforcada amanhã. Kikyou está muito revoltada por ela ter ficado muito tempo com Inuyasha e por ter... Bem, dito que o amava.

Fiquei super vermelha na hora. Ele veio aqui e disse _isso _para Miroku?

-Ótimo. Vou morrer amanhã, deixando uma festa que nem pronta estava, uns familiares, amigos...

-Você não pode morrer! – disse a tal cegonha. – Se Vossa Majestade morrer o que será de nós?

-Verdade. Não podemos deixar Kagome morrer. – disse os irmãos Tweedle-Dee.

-Sem a Rainha Branca para nos guiar todos morreremos. – falou Tweedle-Dum.

-Acreditam mesmo que posso salvar vocês? Não consegui nem ao menos salvar minha pele! – eu disse indignada por estarem depositando tanta confiança em mim.

-Mas se você não estivesse aqui não poderia, talvez, pegar a Vorpal de volta. – disse Miroku pensativo.

-É. Talvez...

Sango se levantou de repente.

-E se tentássemos fugir? Shippou poderia nos ajudar!

-Fugir? Tem soldados para todos os lados! Seria muito complicado...

-Kagome, perdão, Rainha Branca, se Shippou achar a espada vai ser mais fácil você se recordar das coisas e principalmente dos seus dons.

-Eu tenho dons?

-Sim. Como a Rainha Vermelha.

Miroku se aproximou dela.

-Sempre na hora do almoço a Kikyou manda seus soldados virem aqui buscar Tweedle-Dee e Tweedle-Dum para distraí-la. Podemos aproveitar essa deixa para pegar as chaves.

-Soltarem a Rainha Branca primeiro e depois tentaremos distrair os soldados para ela fugir daqui com vida.

-Com licença, mas não seria mais prudente me chamarem de Kagome. – eu interrompi por um momento. – Se ficarem me chamando de Rainha Branca vão descobrir quem sou eu e pode dificultar mais as coisas.

-Não tinha pensado nisso... Desculpe.

-Tudo bem Sango.

Dali em diante eles começaram a tramar um plano para fugir do castelo.

Eu ainda estava imersa em meus pensamentos sobre todo o ocorrido. Desde quando eu resolvi seguir o coelho até o momento.

Certamente minha vida não seria a mesma. Também o fato do Inuyasha estar do lado daquela vadia me deixou muito magoada, brava, revoltada, inconformada e por ai vai!

Levei um baita susto com o Shippou aparecendo do meu lado.

-Desculpe-me de novo, senhorita.

-Tudo bem, já estou começando a me acostumar a levar susto com você.

-Trago boas e péssimas notícias.

-Diga.

-Achei a espada Vorpal. Mas, porém, todavia, entretanto, será muito complicado pega-la.

-Como assim? Ela está em um lugar meio... Problemático?

-Muito problemático. – só agora notei que todos prestavam atenção. – Uma bola de pêlo esta a vigiando.

-Bola de pêlo? Tipo um cachorro?

-Quem dera. Mas não. É o bichinho de estimação da Rainha de Copas. Imagine uma bola de pêlo gigante, branco com manchas marrons pequenas por todo corpo e com garras imensas. Claro, os dentes muito afiados.

-Que droga! E agora?

Bankotsu andava freneticamente de um lado a outro.

-Primeiro temos que tirar nossa rainha daqui, depois vamos ver o que fazemos em relação à espada.

Todos o olharam. Anotem ai! Pela primeira vez, Bankotsu não falou merda! Nem ao menos deu um de doido! Será culpa de o chá ele agir igual mongol? Eis a questão... Ô.õ

-Ele tem razão. – disse Miroku.

-Porém eu preciso da Vorpal. Não saio daqui sem ela! – disse cruzando os braços.

-Certamente tinhosa igual quando criança... – disse a garça.

-O bola de pêlos fica lá fora, de certo modo pode ser meio fácil pegar a espada antes de você fugir. – disse Miroku pensativo.

E lá vieram mais planos... Eu optei por me deitar num feno que tinha jogado em um canto.

Com certeza eles gastariam a noite toda.

* * *

**Nathi Duarte: **_hahahahaha! pois é.. a kah tá meio noiada xD_

_briigada! que bom que gostou *-*_

_sim, o inu é filho da puta u.ú, pois entao.. no inicio eu ia colocá-la como alice, mas ia ficar muiiiiiiiito na cara entao resolvi colocá-la como rainha branca *-*_

_é alice... sempre tem que ter uma parte de "dorgas total" xDD _


	10. Escape

Cap. 10 Escape

Eu tinha dormindo muito pelo visto.

Acordei com os raios solares batendo nos meus olhos e me virei para falar com o pessoal.

Qual foi a minha surpresa ver o Chapeleiro conversando com o Coelho de novo?

O que será que esses dois tanto conversam?

Gostaria de ser uma mosquinha para ouvir... Mas em fim, eles pararam de conversar e dessa vez Inuyasha saiu sem olhar uma única vez para mim.

Foi então que eu lembrei que morreria hoje. Arrancariam minha cabeça fora.

Se bem que reparando agora, em volta do castelo há um fosso e neste se encontravam cabeças flutuando... QUE NOJO!

Será que minha linda cabeçinha iria parar lá também? Espero que não...

-Ei! – chamou Miroku.

-Oi? – disse voltando a Terra.

-Tome isso. – ele me jogou um embrulho pequeno e quando abri vi um bolinho.

-Para que eu iria querer aumentar de tamanha agora?

-Ouça, na hora em que você for pegar a espada come apenas um pedaço. Irá aumentar razoavelmente o seu tamanho para você intimar o animalzinho de estimação da Rainha Vermelha.

-Certo. E quando o plano entra em ação?

-Quando quatro guardas vierem buscar Tweedle-Dee e Tweedle-Dum para divertir a Kikyou. Com isso o Gato Risonho irá pegar as chaves de um deles e então a "brincadeira" começa. – disse rindo de lado.

Eu guardei o bolinho dentro do meu decote do vestido. Afinal eu não tinha bolsos nem bolsa.

Todos se puseram a postos esperando os soldados de cartas aparecerem.

Eu estava ansiosa demais para me manter quieta.

As horas, os minutos e os segundos foram passando e nada dos soldados aparecerem.

Foi então que Shippou apareceu rapidamente.

-Eles estão chegando. – e desapareceu depois.

Os soldados abriram a porta e começaram a zombar dos irmãos que reclamavam baixinho dos insultos. Daí Bankotsu e Miroku levantaram juntos e agiram rápido dando uma batida na cabeça dos quatro, com a ajuda da Sango e do Shippou. Os quatro caíram no chão desacordados.

Todos saíram da cela e colocaram os soldados lá dentro.

Depois vieram e me soltaram.

-Sango e Shippou iram com você até a espada. Nós seguiremos para portões diferentes e depois nos encontramos no Castelo Branco.

-Uhum. – dizendo isso segui Sango que foi indo na frente.

Como estávamos em uma torre isolada foi fácil descer aquelas escadas todas. O pior foi quando chegamos ao final desta. Tinha soldados andando de um lado para outro. Em praticamente todos os cantos.

Shippou ficou invisível e derrubou uns três os empurrando dentro de uma caldeira.

-Venha. – disse Sango.

-Por que os outros foram em outra direção?

-Em caso de terem de inventar uma distração se der errado alguma coisa do nosso lado.

-Ah tá.

Sabe o que é você andar se escondendo atrás de cada pilastra e se esgueirando em todo canto? Pois é, me sentia em um filme de ação.

Em fim pude ver ao longe uma cabana feita com tábuas de madeira vermelha. Shippou respirou fundo.

-É ali. Tenha cuidado.

Eu tirei um pedaço do bolinho e comi me fazendo crescer um bocado.

Fui devagar e cautelosamente até a cabana e olhando pelas gretas eu vi o bicho mais feio da face da Terra! E ainda fedia! Fui me aproximando aos poucos e abri a porta.

Pronto. O bicho tinha acordado e tava me encarando! O que eu faria?

-Calma bichinho... Não vou fazer nenhum mal a você.

Ele começou a rosnar.

-Certo. – olhei mais além e vi uma caixa preta, quer dizer uma imensa caixa. – O que você quer? Claro, você não vai conseguir me responder, afinal você não fala. Ou fala?

Ele simplesmente continuou rosnando. Notei que ele tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. Foi ai que vi a maldade que fizeram com ele. O amarraram pelas patas em cada corrente de direção diferente e até o rabo tava preso! A chave para abrir o baú tava no pescoço dele, então optei por negociar.

-Olha, não deve ser nada legal ficar preso em tantas correntes. Se quiser podemos fazer um acordo. Eu te solto e você me da à chave.

Falei tudo aquilo fazendo mímica.

Obvio que ele tava desconfiado por isso ficava me encarando a cada passo que dava. Fiquei frente a frente com ele e sem deixar de encará-lo eu consegui soltar uma corrente. Foi então que ele se tocou do que eu estava fazendo. Vi a marca da corrente que ficou no pulso dele. Apesar de ser uma criatura feia e fedorenta dava pena vê-lo naquele estado... Passei a mão no local para ver a gravidade do machucado e pela careta do bicho e o rosnado tava doendo.

-Sei que todo tipo de coisa fala aqui, mas pelo visto você não. Vou tirar essas correntes de você com uma condição! Deixe-me pegar as chaves e abrir aquele baú daí te deixarei livre e quem sabe você não foge para bem longe? Não quero fazer mal nenhum a você.

Ele me encarou. Odeio quando esses bichos com dentes afiados o bastante para arrancar um pedaço de mim fazem isso.

Só que o mais surpreendente é que ele baixou a cabeça em concordância! Então retirei o resto das correntes em silêncio para que ninguém ouvisse. Não entendo por que pessoas que trabalham para a Kikyou fariam isso com o bichinho indefeso. Ta bom, nada indefeso. Só alguém com sangue muito frio... Naraku me veio na mente. Só ele era capaz de fazer tal coisa.

Depois retirei a chave do pescoço dele e fui para abrir o baú. Confesso que me deu medo. Eu poderia recobrar todas as minhas lembranças! Em um só toque na espada!

Quando abri lá estava ela majestosamente colada num pano de veludo azul marinho. Era toda prateada e continham pedras brancas a enfeitando. Era bela! Como esse artefato podia ser utilizado em uma luta? Era... Puro demais! Ouvi o Bill, é o nome que eu acabei de dar para ele, ele bufou como quem diz "pega logo essa espada!".

E foi o que eu fiz e MEU DEUS! Fiquei completamente zonza! Muitas imagens preenchiam minha mente agora, muitas lembranças tudo! Vieram as imagens do sonho que eu tive. E então brutalmente tudo parou. Lá estava eu com cara de besta olhando para espada.

-Vorpal... Eu voltei para casa.

As pedras da espada brilharam. E num toque de mágica meus cabelos começaram a ficar esbranquiçados, digo, prateados. Minha pele mais branca e minha roupa agora era um vestido branco longo e armado. Pelo reflexo da espada pude ver meus olhos mais acastanhados e brilhantes.

Eu definitivamente era a Rainha Branca. E tinha que me conformar com isso agora.

Bill olhava para mim com os olhos arregalados. Será que sabia quem eu era?

Levantei-me e coloquei a espada na bainha dela. Abri ligeiramente a porta do barraco para ver aonde o pessoal tinha se metido. Meu erro. Inuyasha estava parado do lado de fora e agora me encarava surpreso. Merda! Sango e Shippou apareceram só que não do jeito que eu queria... Estavam lutando com alguns soldados. Fui olhar de novo na direção do Inuyasha, porém este tinha sumido.

Deve ter ido me dedurar! ¬¬

Foi então que Naraku apareceu e me viu. Outro erro.

-Ora, ora... Que temos aqui?

Bem, ele já tinha me visto mesmo para que esconder? Sai completamente do barraco.

-Pois é. Eu voltei.

-Kikyou vai "amar" saber da sua volta. É muito bela, Rainha Branca.

Todos me olharam. Até mesmo os soldados de cartas. E todo o resto do pessoal. Pensei que eles tinham ido por caminhos diferentes...

-Só vim aqui pegar o que me pertence por direito.

-Vorpal não lhe pertence mais. Você está no território da Rainha Vermelha, tudo que nele esta nele fica.

-Não me faça rir Valete de Copas. Você não tem autoridade sobre mim.

Kikyou apareceu na sacada. Sozinha.

-MAS QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? –disse olhando para baixo e para Naraku. Até que... - DE QUE TÚMULO VOCÊ SAIU? O.O – ela dá aquela grito irritante que deixa todos surdos.

-Olá irmãzinha! Também não senti saudades!

-Peguem-na! E cortem-lhe a cabeça!

-Você não muda o repertório nunca? ¬¬'

-Ora sua...

-Cuidado com o que fala!

Miroku agora se encontrava do meu lado.

-Tente fugir! Cuidamos do resto!

-Jamais! Vocês são meus amigos!

-Não pode ficar aqui! Se você morre desta vez nossas esperanças e nossos esforços serão em vão!

-Miroku, não sei se notou, mas não tem como eu sair daqui! Estamos rodeados!

Ele bufou e voltou a lutar para ajudar o resto.

Eu só não contava que um soldado viesse na minha direção com uma lança! Vou morrer! Já era! Goodbye my life!

De repente entra uma pessoa na minha frente. Bankotsu.

Salvando minha vida de novo.

-B-Bankotsu...

Ele foi caindo na minha frente. E eu sem saber o que fazer! O soldado tirou a lança que por sorte foi só no abdômen. Eu na base do reflexo tirei a Vorpal da bainha e cortei lhe a cabeça. Depois que eu vi o que eu fiz fiquei besta!

Olhei para Kikyou.

-Você não queria que cortasse a cabeça? Só foi da pessoa errada. – e ri.

E mais soldados apareceram. Comecei a levantar o Bankotsu.

-Seu imprudente! Quer morrer?

-Tenho que proteger a Rainha Branca a todo custo. Mesmo que o custo for minha vida. Esse é o lema da Ordem da Rosa.

_Ordem da Rosa_?

-Quero explicações depois.

-Err... Como vamos sair daqui?

-Não faço nem id-

Fui interrompida por um rombo. Bill saiu correndo do barraco e parou do meu lado.

-O que?...

-Suba.

-Como?

-Ele quer que você suba no lombo dele. Agora!

Bankotsu sem chá agia tão normal e racional que me assustava.

Subi e puxei Bankotsu junto.

Ele tava machucado e não podia ficar ali.

O bichano saiu correndo, mas derrubando tudo que aparecia na frente.

-Fechem os portões! – gritou Naraku.

Mas foi tarde demais. Conseguimos sair antes de ele fechar.

Fiquei preocupada com o resto do pessoal que ficou.

O meu castelo. Era tão estranho falar isso, mas era reconfortante. Só de saber que um dia eu era uma pessoa normal que vivia em Nova York e no outro eu era uma personagem de uma história que na verdade é real.

Vida turbulenta não?

Bankotsu parece ter notado minha tensão, entretanto não disse nada.

Demorou um pouco de tempo para chegarmos ao Castelo Branco.

Quando chegamos deixei Bill caminhando por ai, embora antes tenha me certificado que vão dar um banho nele. E pedi que fizessem um curativo nele... PEEEEERAI! DE ONDE SAIRAM ESSAS PESSOAS? O.O Mas de que importa isso agora? Elas tão aqui para ajudar, então tá bom.

Mais a tarde o resto do pessoal chegou. Como eles conseguiram fugir eu não sei.

-Quero todos na sala do trono. Agora.

Eles me seguiram e eu me sentei no trono.

-Como conseguiram sair de lá?

-Pulamos o muro. Os menores conseguiram sair pelo portão pro serem mais discretos. – disse Sango.

-Certo. E o que é a Ordem da Rosa?

Todos se calaram. Olharam um para cara do outro.

-É uma ordem que seus pais criaram. – começou Miroku. – São de pessoas que preservam a vida do futuro rei ou rainha. Quando soubemos que você seria a próxima a reinar passamos a participar mais da sua vida. Por isso Bankotsu sempre lhe salva. Não importa se vamos perder nossas vidas, nosso objetivo é protegê-la. Não desistimos até encontrá-la.

-Todos vocês fazem parte?

-Sim. Absolem não está aqui, mas faz parte também.

-E o... – Miroku colocou a mão na boca do Tweedle-Dum.

-E o quem? – perguntei com voz autoritária

-Inuyasha. Ele fazia parte.

-Falou certo. Fazia, pois agora ele está do lado da Rainha Vermelha. – falei com certa amargura na voz. – Chamei vocês aqui também para poder fazermos um esquema para a batalha que virá pela frente.

-Batalha? – disse Sango. – Com você de volta não precisamos de batalha! A coroa é sua por direito!

-Sango, você crê que Kikyou irá me dar à coroa por livre e espontânea vontade?

-É. Creio que não.

-Precisamos do Absolem aqui. Embora ele apareça quando lhe convém...

Todos riram.

-Podemos ir tentando armar um plano. Só que você com suas lembranças de volta devia se recordar de que aqui somente uma pessoa luta. – disse Miroku.

Busquei no fundo de minha mente e infelizmente era verdade.

-Um campeão. Certo, Alice é a nossa campeã, ou seja, Sango. É o que diz o oráculo.

Sango não parecia assustada. Ao contrário de Miroku que ficou super inquieto.

-Sango? Não poderia ser outra pessoa?

-Miroku, você como eu viu o oráculo. Ele não modifica. Tudo bem que pode ter passado anos, mas... Não posso fazer nada.

-Deixe que eu lute no lugar dela.

Sango olhava Miroku abismada.

-O que te deu para agir assim? – perguntou.

-Sango, é muito perigoso! Você não pode lutar contra Jabberwock!

-E por que não? – perguntou cruzando os braços achando que ele estava duvidando da capacidade dela. Até eu acharia, afinal não gosto de ser subestimada.

-Porque não agüentaria perder você.

Ai que fofo! Miroku em fim se declarou! Só falta a Sango não ter caído à ficha... ¬¬

-Miroku... – viu? Ele a desarmou completamente.

Todos ali não estavam surpresos por já saberem do abismo que Miroku sentia por ela. Só ela não enxergava.

-Por favor, Kagome. – ele se virou para mim suplicando.

-Vamos esperar o Absolem. Às vezes o oráculo pode ter mudado. – sorri tentando lhe dar esperanças.

Coisa em vão. Senti-me cruel fazendo isso na verdade.

Desde pequena meus pais me falavam do oráculo e que muito raramente ele mudava o destino da pessoa. Por isso temia que Sango estivesse lá segurando a espada Vorpal e lutando contra Jabberwock.

Minhas engrenagens mentais começaram a pensar em algo para que Sango não morresse e Miroku não sofresse.

-Ainda tenho meu exercito? – perguntei.

-Sim. – respondeu Bankotsu já que Miroku e Sango estavam se acertando em algum lugar por ai. – Os soldados só esperam pela sua ordem para entrar em ação.

Meus soldados já eram peças de xadrez. Todos brancos... Qual a novidade nisso? Tudo aqui é branco mesmo!

-Ótimo. Vamos precisar dele. Teremos de criar uma distração para o campeão conseguir lutar em paz.

-Você pretende lutar Rainha Branca?

Algo em mim pulsou. Não sei explicar bem.

-Se necessário.

Todos se calaram.

E depois começaram a falar tudo junto. "Você não pode!", "Nossa Rainha não pode lutar, pois corre o risco de morrer!", "Não faça isso" e por ai vai.

Os irmãos bolinha chegaram perto de mim.

-Se necessário nós lutamos. – disse Tweedle-Dum.

-Já temos nossas espadas! – falou Tweedle-Dee. E depois me mostrou a espada de madeira que eles fizeram.

Sorri para eles.

-Vocês serão bravos guerreiros! Com certeza vou precisar de vocês para me defender.

Eles sorriram.

-Viu ela disse que sou um bravo guerreiro! – Tweedle-Dee fazendo pose com a espada.

-Não, ela disse que _eu _sou um bravo guerreiro! - Tweedle-Dum batendo no braço do irmão.

-Não foi não!

E por ai foi à discussão deles.

Ao longe pude avistar Sango consolando Miroku que estava desamparado com a notícia de que ela era o campeão. Uma cena meio estranha de se ver já que normalmente são as mulheres que são consoladas pelos homens. Levantei-me e disse que iria dar uma volta no jardim.

Péssima ideia! Foi só eu pisar na grama que eu me lembrei daquela noite com Inuyasha... Grande erro foi aquele. Ele só queria brincar comigo e depois me entregar para minha irmã. Fiquei surpresa dele não ter falado para ela quem eu era...

Fui para o outro lado do jardim. Não queria ficar me recordando daquelas cenas.

Ao chegar perto de uma roseira pude ver um canto cheio de fumaça e já sabia quem era.

-Qual o seu problema? Só sabe aparecer assim?

-Ora, ora se não é a nossa Rainha Branca.

-Absolem, já disse que você tem que parar de fumar ou vai morrer cedo.

-Não vim aqui para você discutir a minha saúde. ¬¬

-Tudo bem. Trouxe o oráculo?

-Claro.

-Então vamos entrar, todos esperam por você.

Como ele era pequeno e com certeza até chegar lá dentro já virou noite eu o coloquei na palma da mão e peguei o oráculo com outra.

Todos já tinham reparado nossa presença. Miroku apareceu que nem furacão no meio deles.

-E então? – perguntou a garça.

Coloquei Absolem em cima de uma mesa e abri o oráculo. Eu primeiro vi, depois analisei.

Arrependeria-me daquilo mais tarde...

-Sango. – disse a encarando.

Miroku socou a parede. Ele sabia que nada poderia ser feito. Uma vez que o oráculo mostra é a verdade e muito raramente errava. Também sabia que se não fosse Sango a cortar a cabeça do dragão, ninguém mais conseguiria.

Sango o abraçou e eu acenei para que todos saíssem do lugar e os deixassem a sós.

Todos me seguiram até a sala de reuniões. Bom, eu chamava assim né? Ali nossa noite seria longa...

DO OUTRO LADO MAIS SOMBRIO...

A Kikyou andava de um lado para outro. Sua irmã estava de volta! Isso para ela era uma derrota! Pensou que tinha se livrado dela para sempre! E ainda descobre o porquê do Inuyasha ter desaparecido por um tempo da sua vista... Ele estava com _ela_.

Nada mais repugnante que isso!

Será que ele sabia? E porque não contou a ela?

Ouviu a porta se abrir e se virou para ver quem era.

-Ah, é você.

-O que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Assim que ela cortou a cabeça de uns dos meus soldados ela declarou guerra. Conheço-a muito bem.

-Hm... Então amanhã seria o "Dia Fabuloso"?

-É. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele chegaria... Aliás, você sabia quem ela era?

-Que Kagome era a Rainha Branca? Não, não sabia de nada.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Quem deveria saber era o Absolem, a lagarta sábia.

-Como desprezo essa lagarta! Deve ter sido ela mesma! Afinal, só ela seria capaz de saber onde estava a Vorpal!

-Exatamente. – disse massageando os ombros dela, pois estava muito tensa. – Não sabe como para mim é relaxante ter você do meu lado Chapeleiro. Confesso que quando pisei naquele castelo e Kagome me disse aquelas coisas pude sentir energias estranhas. Puras demais. Será que ela recordou dos poderes dela?

-Ela está com a Vorpal. Isso diz tudo.

-A Vorpal devia ser _minha _e não dela! Mas aquela espada de merda não me obedecia!

Inuyasha não disse nada. Apenas a ouvia agora.

Kikyou se virou para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você nunca passou uma noite comigo... – disse colocando as mãos no peito dele. – Poderia ser uma forma de me relaxar para amanhã...

-Desculpe, não poderei fazer isso. – disse tirando as mãos dela. – Poderia me desconcentrar e eu tenho que avisar aos soldados e a Naraku sobre a batalha.

-Humf! Você passou dias com minha irmã! Ela disse coisas como se vocês tivessem compartilhado algo e porque se nega a fazer isso comigo?

-Por que pode ser mais estressante para você. E seria difícil para eu concentrar depois no meio de uma batalha sabendo que sei o que se esconde dentro deste vestido. – sorriu charmoso. – Deixamos para depois, ok?

-Ok. – sorriu mesmo não estando satisfeita. – Chame Naraku, quero conversar com ele.

-Sim, Vossa Majestade. – disse fazendo referencia e saindo.

Passou alguns minutos Naraku apareceu.

-Me chamou?

-Sim. Aproxime-se. – disse fechando a porta dupla da varanda.

-Aconteceu algo? – disse estranhando a rainha.

-Não, mas vai acontecer. – disse finalizando deixando seu vestido cair no chão. Se Inuyasha não queria dar uma noite de prazer para ela, tinha quem queria.

* * *

**Nathi Duarte:** _kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ri horrores com a sua review! realmente, é uma mundo muito noiado... não sei como a kah nao ficou pior O.O_

_dá vontade de matar o inu nao da? òó_

_como ele pode? u.ú_

_a fic causa esse efeito ._. eu também fiquei meio surtada escrevendo-a ahuahauahauhauahauhaua_

_e que bom que esta gostando *-*_

**Juh Rob XD:**_ pode gritar a vontade querida! _

_que bom que está gostando também *-*_

Naraku sorriu e não pensou duas vezes ao trancar a porta e seguir até a _sua _Rainha.


	11. The Final Confrontation

**Então... chegamos ao fim D:**

**foi muito gostoso escrever essa história, foram muitas drogas e muitas risadas xD**

**agradeço a todos que leram e as meninas que deixaram review *-***

**só um detalhe, o site simplesmente engoliu a frase final do capítulo anterior: "**Naraku sorriu e não pensou duas vezes ao trancar a porta e seguir até a _sua _Rainha."

**bem, tudo acertado agora o/**

**vou responder as review hoje primeiro hohohohoho**

**Nathi Duarte:** _ahuahauahuahu verdade! aquela fumaça em excesso e o que ele fuma naquela coisa não foi descoberto ainda!_

_tadinho do cachorro né? ele podia falar e expressar seus sentimentos U.ù _

_que bom que gostou da fic *-*_

_eu também dou risadas escrevendo O.o _

_hahahahahaha _

**Juh Rob XD: **_os gritos aqui são bem-vindos \o/_

_hohohoho você vai descobrir nesse capítulo ;)_

_por que será que ele traiu a rainha branca? e a rainha vermelha? hum? hum? e.é~_

**TENHAM UMA ÓTIMA, DORRGADA, LOUCA, LEITURA o/**

* * *

Cap. 11 The Final Confrontation

Passamos a noite inteira pesando em tudo.

Claro que eu estava super nervosa!

E também só de saber que teria de ver Inuyasha ao lado daquela vaca que se denomina minha irmã gêmea...

NÃO VOU PENSAR NISSO!

Respirei fundo e me olhei no espelho. Estava vestida exatamente para matar literalmente. Só tinha dó de o meu vestido ser branco.

Ele era cumprido e solto. Não queria usar um daqueles armados e colados. Ele também era de manga curta.

Coloquei uma bota branca que certamente era dos anos 80 de amarrar.

Prendi meu cabelo num rabo alto.

Desci para me encontrar com o pessoal. Sango já estava com a sua armadura e a espada ainda jazia reluzente em cima do trono.

O resto estava vestido da mesma forma.

-Prontos?

-Sim. – responderam todos.

Lá fora o Bill já estava de banho tomado e menos fedorento, só que do mesmo jeito ele ia feder mais tarde devido à luta. Sango iria nele junto com Miroku.

Eu fui no meu cavalo branco que de acordo com eles se chamava Lord. Por que essas mínimas coisas eu ainda não recordo.

Os soldados viam atrás de nós. Sabia que o percurso ia ser longo...

Pensei no meu outro mundo. Depois que acabasse tudo aquilo o que eu faria? Se bem que eu já tinha discutido com o Inuyasha sobre isso... Ainda mais agora que descobri ser só um passatempo não tinha motivo de ficar aqui. Claro que tinha meus amigos! Mas em Nova York eu também tinha! E compromissos! Como a festa que estava ainda sendo planejada e quase pronta. Devo ter deixado Ayame e Rin de cabelos em pé por ter sumido e não ter arrumado boa parte. Pelo menos me livrei daquela mãe chata! Nossa como ela ficava me ligando e enchendo o saco!

Todos estavam apreensivos. Seus rostos estavam tensos. É assim que vamos a uma batalha sem ao menos saber se vamos voltar com vida.

Pensei comigo se Kikyou arranjaria outras pessoas, afinal só a via com os seus soldados de cartas e Naraku. Meu sangue estava circulando rápido por minhas veias. Minha pulsação tava nos 220. Parei meu cavalo e me virei para todos.

-Antes de pisarmos no solo em que será a luta gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que sempre acreditaram que eu era a Rainha Branca, mesmo eu não acreditando muito nisso no início. Não sei o que será de mim nessa batalha... Entretanto peço para não centrarem muito na minha pessoa. Cuidem mais de si mesmo e façam o possível para sobreviver. Não quero perder nenhum de vocês nessa luta. Também agradeço por todos terem sido bons comigo assim que eu literalmente cai aqui. A amizade e confiança de vocês são a minha força para vencer minha irmã e espero que todos se saiam bem, pois não me perdoaria nunca se acontecesse algo a um de vocês. Bankotsu ouvi falar que você luta bem melhor depois de ter tomado um chá ou café por isso pedi para que trouxessem um. – sorri e acenei com a cabeça pra que o meu bispo se aproximasse e desse o vidro para ele.

-Obrigado. – ele sorriu em agradecimento e tomou todo o vidro. E lá estava a nossa lebre maluca de novo. – Hehehehe... Luta! Hoje eu vou lutar! Hahahahaha

Todos riram diante de tal transformação.

Depois seguimos em frente não ia demorar para chegarmos logo no tabuleiro.

Sorri ao ver Miroku agarradinho na Sango cochichando algo no ouvido dela e sem eu querer acabei ouvindo. Mesmo eles estando bem longe de mim.

"Quero me casar com você quando tudo isso acabar." Sango sorriu toda radiante diante do pedido.

E como o previsto lá estávamos nós. Do lado esquerdo do tabuleiro e Kikyou chegando com a sua tropa no outro lado.

Vi pessoas diferentes.

-Quem são?

-Meus irmãos. Meus tolos irmãos! – disse Bankotsu. – Jackotsu, Hitten e Matten.

-Os outros são exilados. – falou Miroku descendo do Bill. – Sukotsu e Hasshin.

Estava certa em pensar que Kikyou traria outras pessoas.

Desci do meu cavalo e fui andando até o centro do tabuleiro. Kikyou fez o mesmo. Só nós duas.

-Preparada para morrer dessa vez?

-Kikyou, só os campeões lutam aqui. Somente se alguém intervier é que os exércitos iram lutar. Esqueceu-se disso?

-Claro que não. Então farei o possível para alguém interferir.

-Pensei o mesmo. Mas não se preocupe com isso, com certeza alguém intervirá.

Ela bufou.

-Qual é? Ta querendo roubar as minhas idéias?

-Jamais! Só acho que pensamos iguais ou achou mesmo que eu seria pura ao ponto de não querer lutar? Não perco essa luta por nada.

Então Miroku apareceu dos nossos lados.

-Chamem os seus campões. – falou em voz alta.

Eu me virei para Sango e ela já estava com a Vorpal. Porém tinha algo errado.

-Sango! – falei me afastando.

-JABBERWOCK! – gritou Kikyou.

Miroku tava apreensivo.

-Fique calmo. Vai dar tudo certo.

-Eu tento, mas não consigo. O medo fala mais alto.

-Confiei em mim. Não acontecerá nada com ela.

Miroku olhou para mim.

-São seus poderes em ação?

-Talvez...

Vimos ao longe um ponto negro vir voando para nós. Ele deveria estar perto para ouvir esse berro da Rainha Vermelha.

Ele posou no chão com certa força e encarou Sango.

-E nos encontramos de novo.

-Fazer o que, né?

-Não to falando de você garota! E sim da espada.

-A ta foi mal.

Eu tava nervosa agora. Vorpal não estava reagindo. Ela estava apaga como se rejeitasse a lutar e se continuasse assim certamente Sango morreria!

Começou a luta entre eles. Sango ia bem se esquivando dos ataques e quando tentava algo nada acontecia. Nem se quer um corte.

Jabbewock deu uma rabada nela e Sango caiu deixando a Vorpal do outro lado.

Foi ai que eu respirei fundo e percebi que talvez o oráculo estivesse errado. Todavia percebi que não. Peguei a espada do Miroku e rasquei meu vestido na altura do joelho.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele nervoso.

-Se eu morrer quero que Sango assuma meu lugar. Ouviu bem? Esse é o meu último pedido. – disse sem encará-lo e corri até a espada.

Quando me levantei vi Inuyasha olhando apavorado para mim. O que ele ganha com isso?

Sango olhou para mim sem entender.

-Corra de volta! – gritei para ela. – Agora é comigo.

Kikyou tava com cara de besta.

-Houve interferência! – disse Kikyou. – Vamos! Quero todos de cabeças cortadas! Não há mais regra!

O vermelho se misturou no branco. Miroku lutava com Hitten, Sango tava no Bill lutando contra Hasshin, Bankotsu contra os irmãos e os meus gorduchinhos ajudavam a acabar com os soldados de cartas.

-Mudanças de campeão?

-O que posso fazer? – agora a Vorpal brilhava com intensidade. Ela não aceitava mais ninguém além de mim esse era o problema! No oráculo a imagem do campeão estava distorcida, mas eu pude ver muito bem quem segurava a Vorpal. Era eu.

Ele veio com tudo para cima de mim com aquela língua para fora que logo cortei. E foi nojento. .

Jabberwock na raiva lançou fogo para todo lado sorte não ter pegado em ninguém. Do meu exercito claro.

Eu tinha me escondido atrás de uma pedra. Ei, eu tinha poderes. Por que não os usava? Pensei bem e cheguei à conclusão que vou deixar para quando for lutar com a Kikyou.

Saindo de trás da pedra dei de cara com o dragão e começamos tudo de novo. Eu conseguia dar uns arranhões nele, mas em compensação também saia ferida. Não estava sendo fácil pela diferença de altura... Epa! O bolinho do Miroku! Ele estava entre os meus... err... Não preciso especificar né? Dei uma mordida e ficamos quase do mesmo tamanho, afinal ele continuava grande. Dei outra mordida e fiquei em igual.

-Agora sim será uma luta equilibrada! – disse partindo para cima dele. Ai sim eu consegui fazer um corte no olho dele. Bem no meio.

-Sua... – ele ia falar mais alguma coisa só que preferiu partir para cima mim.

-KAGOME! CUIDADO! – gritou Miroku.

Jabberwock me deu uma patada no braço. Além deu ter voado longe comecei a me encolher. Percebi que tava voltando ao meu tamanho normal.

-Mas... Não entendo! – olhei para Miroku.

-Se você se machuca o doce que corre pelas suas veias sai fazendo com que o efeito reverta.

-Merda!

Levantai-me só que eu não achava a espada! Onde ela foi parar?

Claro que o dragão reparou que eu estava desarmada e voou para cima de mim.

Por sorte sai rolando até uma pedra e me escondi atrás desta. Ele começou a jogar fogo para todo lado que achava que eu tava.

Olhei de um lado para outro para ver se achava a Vorpal e a vi. Pena estar tão longe!

Fechei os olhos e rezei para dar tudo do jeito que eu queria. Só não queria usar meus poderes agora.

Sai correndo em direção à espada que estava no pé de uma escada de um lugar desmoronado. Ele tentou de todas as formas me acertar com a pata, mas não conseguiu. Exceto quando eu cheguei perto da espada e fui burra o suficiente para abaixar e pegá-la sem olhar ao redor antes. Ficando abaixada eu fiquei indefesa e ele veio com tudo com as garras para cima de mim. Podia até ver minha cabeça voando! Graças a Deus tive reflexo e coloquei a espada na minha frente, fazendo com que ele perdesse a pata. Ele urrou de dor e na base da raiva abriu a boca para lançar fogo. Agora sim eu tava lascada! Sango era quem estava com a armadura, não eu! Fechei os olhos me preparando parar ser churrasquinho. Senti o calor. Mas não o calor do fogo e sim o calor de alguém me abraçando. Abri os olhos e vi Inuyasha do meu lado.

-O que você pensa que ta fazendo?

-Salvando sua vida! – disse enquanto segurava um escudo.

-Pensei que você queria era acabar com ela...

-Larga de ser idiota! – ele aproveitou que Jabberwock parou com o fogo para se recompor e me puxou para subir as escadas e se esconder atrás das ruínas que um dia parece ter sido um castelo. – Eu nunca, _nunca _quis a sua morte! Tentei conversar com você, mas nem me deu ouvidos! Acha mesmo que depois de tudo eu ia te dedurar a troco de nada? Entreguei-te para Kikyou para ficar mais fácil de você entrar no castelo e ganhar mais um pouco da confiança dela para ajudar os meus amigos a saírem da prisão! Como você acha que eles saíram de lá depois que você fugiu?

-Inuyasha...

-Não! Você é que vai me ouvir agora! Desde o principio eu me aliei a Kikyou com o principio de saltar meus amigos, não os ajudei no inicio para não ficar na cara. Sabia que você estava viva, algo me dizia que você estava. Toda a Ordem estava desistindo já de tentar te encontrar, pois estava ficando cada vez mais complicado não te achávamos em lugar algum!

-Miroku me falou sobre a Ordem da Rosa.

-Ótimo menos explicações.

Tivemos que trocar o lugar, pois Jabberwock nos encontrou.

Inuyasha olhou para os lados antes de continuar.

-Falei para não desistirem. Foi então que Absolem teve a ideia de mandar Miroku para o seu mundo como coelho. E cá está você agora.

-Mas no Castelo Vermelho você...

-Fui eu que dei o bolinho para Miroku, fui eu que os chamei quando vi que você tava em perigo na hora em que saiu da barraca, fui eu que contei sobre como era o esquema para Miroku para vocês fugirem e fui eu que abri o portão para eles saírem. Pedi para que eles não contassem nada para você.

-Por quê?

-Preferia ser eu a te contar tudo.

Então foi tudo encenação? Na verdade ele nunca traiu a minha confiança?

-Eu quis te matar. – confessei.

-Sei disso. – ele riu. – E compreendo. Todavia quero que saiba que aquela noite significou muito para mim. – ele ficou sério quando disse isso.

Eu o encarei e percebi que era verdade. Sorri feliz da vida!

-Ainda tenho que lutar contra Jabberwock.

-Coisa que quase me fez ter um ataque do coração! Achei que era Sango o campeão.

-O oráculo mudou de opinião.

-Não quero que morra.

-Vou fazer o melhor de mim.

Peguei o escudo que ele ainda segurava e sai correndo escada acima.

Jabberwock tinha sumido. Era o que eu pensava...

-Achei você! – e veio para cima de mim.

Agora com o escudo eu tinha como me defender e com meus sentimentos mais equilibrados Vorpal agia por vontade própria eu só guiava.

Fui andando de costas e ele tentando atacar. Cheguei ao fim da escada.

-Vorpal agora é com você...

Jabberwock sobrevoou e veio com tudo na minha direção. Eu levitei e por fim Vorpal foi direto ao pescoço dele. Foi nojenta a cena de ver a cabeça dele descendo quicando escada abaixo. Eu respirei aliviada. Menos um. Ainda tinha minha irmã.

Desci as escadas e me encontrei com Inuyasha que me deu a mão.

-Acabou. – ele disse.

-Ainda não.

Kikyou tava da cor do vestido dela.

-O que isso significa Inuyasha? Por que está do lado dela?

-Porque eu _sempre _estive do lado dela.

-SEU TRAIDORRRRRRR!

-Kikyou quero minha coroa.

-Não vai pegá-la! Ela é minha!

Todos já tinham parado de lutar. Só nos olhavam.

-Acabou Kikyou. Você perdeu.

-NÃO PERDI! A COROA AINDA ESTÁ NA MINHA CABEÇA E NELA FICARÁ!

-Não me faça ter que ir ai pegar. Isso é estressante.

-Então tente tomá-la de mim! – falou me desafiando e quando dei por mim estava sendo jogada em uma pedra.

Com certeza isso doeria por alguns dias.

-Bem a sua cara ser trapaceira. – disse me levantando. Inuyasha até quis ajudar, mas eu recusei.

Ficamos de novo no centro do tabuleiro.

-Agora as rainhas duelam. – zombei. E fiz o mesmo que ela fez comigo. Só que com um detalhe: com mais força.

Ela ia ver com quem tava lidando. Eu não era mais aquela menininha assustada. Com os acontecimentos aprendi a não temer mais nada. Se eu tivesse que morrer, eu morreria.

Naraku foi para cima do Inuyasha.

Claro que ele estava doido para isso acontecer, afinal o coração da amada dele pertencia a Inuyasha assim como o meu.

Kikyou se levantou e uma energia avermelhada estava aparecendo ao redor do corpo dela. Eu me concentrei nos meus poderes e minha energia apareceu toda prateada em torno de mim. Ela jogou um raio na minha direção, que consegui bloquear com uma barreira. Depois tentei ver o ponto fraco dela... E o achei.

Mas antes com o poder da mente consegui fazer uma lança voar e prender o vestido dela no chão agora ela não poderia fugir. Joguei com tudo uma bola de energia no ombro direito dela. Tudo ficou em branco. Não se via nada.

Naraku até parou de lutar para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Merda! Ela não caiu! Será que aquele não é o ponto fraco? Kikyou estava tão furiosa que seu corpo todo ficou vermelho como em chamas. O poder dela tinha aumento devido ao sentimento adquirido. Fudeu para o meu lado! Eu não lembrava como fazia aquilo!

-Que houve maninha? Não se recorda de como evoluir o seu poder? – riu zombando.

-Na verdade não estou a fim de usá-lo agora. – ô mentira deslavada!

-Então será fácil matá-la.

Inuyasha olhou apavorado para mim. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer se eu não evoluísse de poder rápido.

-Kagome!

-Agora não Inuyasha! Não posso!

-Tente se lembrar! Se Kikyou evolui com a raiva você deve evoluir por outra coisa!

Somos gêmeas. Será que é o mesmo sentimento? Ou será que é um mais puro?

Olhei para Vorpal que ainda se encontrava na minha mão. Vamos me ajude!

"_Pense... Você consegue!_"

Ótimo agora é a espada que ta falando comigo. Oo

"Como? Se eu não me recordo!"

"_Olhe para Inuyasha... O que sente quando o vê?_"

"Segurança, amor, confiança"

"_E para os seus amigos?_"

"Alegria, a confiante que em mim eles depositam amizade"

"_E lembrando-se de seus pais? O que eles lhe falavam?_"

"Força. Que todo o nosso poder vem da força de nos cerca, seja ela de amigos ou da pessoa em que você ama. Ou mesmo do nosso subconsciente. Só que no momento eu to tão desesperada que não consigo me concentrar em nada! Só consigo sentir raiva, angustia e ódio."

"_Esqueça esses sentimentos. Sua irmã se tornou amargurada por causa deles... Agora se concentre em todos ao seu redor. A vida deles depende da sua vitória!_"

Respirei fundo. Naraku segurava Inuyasha para ele não se aproximar. Olhei para os meus amigos que olhavam apreensivos para mim. Realmente, se eu não os vencesse perderiam as cabeças.

A imagem de meus pais me veio na mente. Enfiei a Vorpal no chão, fazendo este perfurar e rachar até aonde Kikyou se encontrava.

Lembrei de cada amigo ele sendo deste mundo ou não. Lembrei da minha família no outro mundo e de Inuyasha. Certamente eles eram a minha força.

Foi então que senti meu sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias e minha pele ficar mais branca que o normal. Meus cabelos estavam crescendo absurdamente e meus olhos pelo que pude ver pelo reflexo da espada estavam se tornando brancos. Então era esse o poder? Essa sensação de... Leveza? Não... Vitória. Algo me dizia que ele não poderia ser usado por muito tempo, pois fazia tempo que eu não usava e nem praticava.

Tinha que ser rápida! Kikyou percebeu o que estava acontecendo e começou a lançar bolas de fogo. Algumas me acertavam no braço ou até mesmo no rosto, mas eu não me movia. Se eu saísse do lugar não teria a mesma chance. Quando estávamos reunidos fazendo planos para hoje me lembro de Absolem ter me tido que aonde nós tínhamos as cicatrizes era o nosso ponto fraco. Sorte ela não ter acertado ainda no meu ombro esquerdo, porém não demoraria muito se eu não tomasse uma atitude logo.

Concentrei todo o poder que transpassava pelo meu corpo para transmitir para a espada. De acordo que eu ia fazendo tal processo uma pedra de cada vez ia brilhando. O brilho era tão intenso que chegava a cegar! Foi então que comecei a sentir o suor descendo pela minha testa, meus machucados estavam ficando mais doloridos e Kikyou agora partiu para os raios que queimavam minha pele quando acertavam. Eu não podia retrucar, senão meu poder teria sido todo em vão...

Quando vi que a Vorpal brilhava intensamente todas as suas pedras levantei a espada, e sinceramente sei que não é o momento, mas me lembrei muito das histórias do rei Arthur, e pensei em um único lugar do qual devia estar à marca porque de acordo com Inuyasha ela sempre a exibia e estava mais escura do que a minha então me concentrei em achar alguma mancha escura naquela pele branca. Tinha que agir rápido! Estava começando a ficar fraca devido aos ataques de Kikyou e a energia que eu estava transmitindo para a Vorpal. Estreitei meus olhos e pude ver! Sem pensar duas vezes eu lancei com tudo o poder que estava concentrado na espada. Kikyou em forma de defesa lançou uma bola de energia vermelha, mas devido ao cansaço por ficar fazendo ataques a minha pessoa sua bola de energia estava fraca e a minha energia conseguiu facilmente cortar a dela. Claro que eu fui atingida por uma parte, porém antes de ser jogada longe e amparada por Inuyasha pude ver a minha energia batendo em cheio no peito dela. Naraku correu até Kikyou e começou a sacolejá-la para ver se ainda tava viva.

Obvio que eu não joguei energia o suficiente para matá-la e sim para deixá-la desacordada! A coroa que antes estava na cabeça dela saiu rodando e Shippou a pegou trazendo até mim.

Fui me levantar.

-Você está bem?

-Estou sim Inuyasha. Só um pouco machucada e zonza...

-Não devia fazer esforço. – disse me segurando pelos ombros.

-Eu sei. Apenas me levantei calma. – sorri.

Shippou se aproximou de nós.

-Acho que isso lhe pertence. – disse colocando a coroa na minha cabeça e esta que antes era dourada e vermelha passou a ser prateada com as pedras azuis.

Ao senti-la em minha cabeça respirei fundo.

-Me sinto realizada. – sorri. – Missão cumprida.

Todos festejavam por isso não viram Naraku se aproximar na velocidade da luz com uma espada na mão.

Ele veio com tudo para cima de mim, só que Inuyasha ficou parado na minha frente e eu subitamente o empurrei para o lado. E senti aquela dor aguda.

-KAGOME! – gritou Inuyasha desesperado.

-Você a matou! Nada mais justo que matá-la! – disse Naraku com certa alegria na voz.

-E-Eu não a matei... Ela apenas e-está desmaiada... – ele tirou a espada que atingiu o meu lado esquerdo da cintura.

-MENTIRA! – ele estava prestes a me dar outro golpe com a espada, entretanto Inuyasha foi mais rápido o jogando para longe.

-Segurem-no! – gritou para os meus guardas que agiram na mesma hora.

Os outros já estavam sendo segurados pelos guardas da própria Rainha Vermelha.

-Kagome, fale comigo.

-Eu to bem... Só ficando mais um pouco tonta... – Inuyasha me segurou pelos braços.

-Deixe-me ver. – ele tirou a minha mão que estava por cima do ferimento. – Mas que merda!

-Pelo visto tá feia a coisa... – tentei ser divertida, mas ele me repreendeu com o olhar.

-Por que me tirou da frente? Devia ser eu a receber esse ferimento não você!

-Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você se ferir? Vendo o que ele ia fazer?

-O que eu faço com você? Sempre teimosa!

Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, todos se aproximaram. Kikyou também estava sendo segurada.

-Quero que eles vivam na terra dos exilados. Ninguém deve conversar com eles! Quero todos acorrentados. – respirava com dificuldade. – Que convivam apenas entre si.

-Tá bom. Os soldados já entenderam e agora pare de falar. – Inuyasha falou sério. – Vou te levar para o castelo para tratar dessa ferida.

-Inuyasha, aqui não tem medicação suficiente para tratar dessa ferida... – olhei suplicante para ele para ver se entendia aonde eu queria chegar.

Claro que eu sabia que ele ainda ia fazer o "Ó" porque eu tava falando isso ainda mais na circunstancia.

-Kagome não me faça ter de discutir com você sobre isso agora!

Olhei para todos em volta.

-Fico muito feliz em saber que todos sobreviveram... M-Mas terei de partir. Já tinha conversado isso com o Inuyasha e como consegui de volta a coroa acho que por aqui vai ficar tudo tranquilo. Deixo nas mãos da Sango ser minha substituta. – terminando de falar pressionei mais o ferimento que insistia em arder agora.

-Rainha Branca! Você não pode nos deixar! – disse Bankotsu.

-Eu tenho coisas a resolver no meu outro mundo agora.

-Você voltará? – perguntou Miroku.

-Tentarei.

-Kagome não sei se conseguirei ser uma rainha substituta! – Sango dizia com os olhos esbugalhados.

-Você conseguirá. Terá Miroku ao seu lado para ajudar.

-Mas...

-Sango essa é a minha decisão. – sorri para ela. – Shippou, garça, Absolem que no momento não está aqui, e em fim todos, agradeço por lutarem ao meu lado. Sentirei saudades.

Fui até Inuyasha que tinha saído de perto e tava zanzando de um lado para outro.

-Preciso conversar com você.

-Eu já sei. – bufou. – Entendo que você tem que ir e tudo mais! Só não suporto ficar sem notícias de você! Como vou saber se está bem? Se melhorou?

-Se o que você sente por mim for amor mesmo terá um laço que nos une e ninguém pode cortar. Você sentirá se eu estou bem ou não.

-E se eu não sentir? – falou baixinho e seus olhos estavam com cores mistas.

-Claro que vai. – sorri para ele e coloquei uma mão em seu rosto. – Seus sentimentos estão contrariados...

-Eu não sei o que fazer... Não quero que parta... – ele segurou a minha mão que estava em seu rosto.

-Estarei sempre aqui. – coloquei a outra mão no peito dele. – Igualmente estará em mim também. Jamais o esquecerei.

-Vou ser egoísta, mas não quero que vá! Se você não voltar?

-Ei, eu sou a Rainha Branca lembra?

-Que diferença isso faz agora? Você pode encontrar outra pessoa lá e ficar por lá mesmo!

-Preste atenção, antes de você eu não tinha encontrado ninguém porque encontraria depois? Talvez seja meu destino te pertencer.

Ele pareceu pensar.

-Tenho medo que não a veja mais...

-Basta me esperar. Farei de tudo para retornar.

Ele respirou fundo derrotado.

-E como pretende fazer isso?

-Do mesmo jeito que cheguei. Agora tenho mesmo que ir ou vai ser mais complicado de curarem meu machucado.

-Perdeu muito sangue. – ele olhou triste para mim. – Está pálida.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-Assim espero.

Absolem para variar apareceu do nada! Só que desta vez embrulhado em um casulo.

-Então decidiu partir.

-Pois é, que bom que apareceu antes de eu ir. – sorri para ele.

-Talvez quando você voltar eu não esteja mais aqui na minha forma de lagarta.

-A vida é cheia de transformações não?

-Pegue o sangue do Jabberwock e tome.

-O que? O.O

-Não quer voltar para casa?

-Tá, mas podia ser de um jeito menos nojento.

Voltei a firmar uma mão no meu machucado e fui para perto da cabeça do Jabberwock. Confesso que me deu náuseas e quase sai correndo.

Mas em fim, eu coloquei a outra mão e peguei aquele líquido roxo. Antes de ingerir encarei bem o líquido com certo nojo, porém por fim bebi.

Olhei para todos e lancei um sorriso. Inuyasha se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

-Não se esqueça do caminho de casa. Da sua verdadeira casa. – e então me beijou.

Aproveitei o máximo que pude. Na hora em que nos separamos pude ver que estava começando a desaparecer.

-Espere por mim... – foi à última coisa que eu disse antes de desaparecer por completo.

Lá estava eu saindo de um buraco toda suja, com a minha roupa normal e com total dificuldade, por causa do ferimento que ainda continuava ali e andei o mais depressa possível, apesar do ferimento estar doendo, para o jardim do local.

Fui ver meu celular e tinha exatas 100 ligações perdidas. O.O

Liguei primeiro para Ayame.

-VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO? TÔ TE LIGANDO HÁ HORAS! PENSEI QUE TIVESSE SIDO SEQUESTRADA! OU MORTA!

-Ei, calma! Posso explicar! – ou não. – Eu... Cai num buraco e me feri! Fiquei desacordada e preciso de um médico!

-Sério? Ai meu Deus! Já vou chamar! Fique ai! Alias onde você está?

-No local que será a festa que estou organizando.

-Certo!

Ayame desligou e com certeza estava pondo algum médico doido.

Depois vi que tinha ligação da Rin. Ayame já deve ter falado com ela.

Até do Sesshy tinha! xD

Vi da mamãe também e liguei.

-Filha onde você se meteu?

-Longa história mãe... Digamos que eu descobri o meu verdadeiro eu.

-Ah, entendi. – ela ficou em silêncio. – Está brava comigo?

-Claro que não! De forma alguma! A senhora só fez o que era bom para mim e agradeço por isso.

-Não sabe como me deixa aliviada sobre isso...

-Mas pretendo voltar para o lugar que realmente é o meu lar. Não sei quando.

-Respeito isso. Vou falar com seu irmão e ele também vai entender.

-Obrigada.

Depois desligamos. O resto da ligação era daquela mãe chata! ¬¬

Tive que ligar para ela explicar toda a situação e depois me livrei porque a ambulância chegou.

O médico analisou e quando chegamos ao hospital me deu alguns pontos. Disse que no máximo 16 dias já dava para tirar.

Os dias passaram rápidos e toda a organização da festa ficou perfeita. A menina ficou feliz com tudo e isso é o que importava.

Ayame tinha alugado uma fantasia de Alice, mas eu disse para ela que já tinha achado uma ao meu gosto. Na verdade eu aluguei um vestido de noiva entre outras coisas.

Realizei a melhor festa a fantasia do ano! A aniversariante estava radiante com seu vestido de Bela e veio me agradecer no final da festa por tudo. Meu ferimento já estava curado e não doía mais. Tal ferimento me fazia lembrar o País das Maravilhas... Por mais que eu tenha ficado satisfeita com a festa, não me sentia realizada interiormente. Parte de mim tinha ficado lá... Talvez meu real desejo ainda não se realizou, por mais que eu tenha desejado ser sucedida na vida, ter amigos e uma família eu me sentia incompleta... Vazia. Resolvi andar pelo que restou da festa. Reparando cada detalhe. As mesas tinham louças do filme "A Bela e a Fera" e algumas coisas do "Alice no País das Maravilhas". Será que todos têm uma vida como no desenho animado? Será que já não me deparei com uma Cinderela ou uma Branca de Neve? Quem sabe a Bela Adormecida? Ri com meu pensamento e quando olhei para frente fitei a floresta. A lua iluminava o caminho entre as árvores altas e robustas... Bateu-me uma nostalgia...

Foi ai que percebi que podemos sempre realizar nossos desejos. Mesmo que deixemos coisas para trás e por mais loucos que eles possam parecer sempre são possíveis se realizar. Eu queria fazer uma festa espetacular! E não consegui? Cheguei à conclusão que desejos podem se realizar para quem já esteve no País das Maravilhas. Afinal, estar lá já não é uma realização? Não são todos que tem esse direito de ver a magia de um lugar tão... Magnífico.

Sem pensar duas vezes sorri, levantei meu vestido e sai correndo floresta adentro.


	12. EPÍLOGO

**UAU! Nunca escrevi tão rápido um trecho como esse xD**

**Achei que seria legal deixar um epílogo para saber melhor o fim de cada um *-***

**mas particularmente amei o fim do cap 11 *-***

**ameiiiiiii as reviews . **

**Ayame Gawaine:**_ brigada *-*_

_também ameiiiiii o final (acho que já disse isso ._.)_

_também amei fazer essa adaptação! toda a ideia surgiu de uma imagem que eu vi de inuyasha, mas inverti alguns hihihihihhi_

**Nathi Duarte:** _adooro as suas reviews XD_

_pois é, absolem du mal cara! bankotsu anda tomando chazinho da ervinha malvada ahuahauhauahauahau_

_acho que até eu ficaria puta comigo mesma se fosse um sonho... tanto pensamento e imaginação para nada? Y.Y_

_E o Oscar de melhor ator vai para... INUYASHA! (aplausos) _

_queria uma festa assim para mim também sabe... hahahaha_

_ahh brigadaa amore! *-* hauahauahu meu nome é Dani ^^ é que quase todo mundo faz fake que eu pensei em fazer tambem hehehehehehe _

_que bom que gostou de verdade *-* a próxima eu vou colocar o Sesshy e a Rin mais presentes o/ _

_alice no pais das maravilhas é sempre sinal de dorrgas eu só acrescentei mais um pouco ahuahauahuahauahau_

_que nada! suas fics são maras! ;D_

_eiita, nao era minha intençao de deixar no 0 O.O hahahahaha _

_mas prepare-se, acho que a próxima também vai ser meio... digamos... paranormal xD_

_ownn que fofa! saiba que você me cativou muito! ganhou um espaço no meu coração! hahahaha_

**Agora sim, é o fim do fim... (lágrimas)... snif... Massss, vejo vocês na próxima o/**

* * *

Epílogo

No País das Maravilhas tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

Bankotsu e Shippou tomavam o chá das 5 no castelo, Absolem voava pelos arredores, Tweedle-Dee e Tweedle-Dum como sempre discutiam por algo inútil.

Miroku tinha se casado com Sango que cuidava do reino, já que este fora o último pedido da Rainha Branca.

Eles andavam até a varanda.

-Estou preocupada com Inuyasha.

-Eu também. Ele não sai dali a dias.

-Ele fica andando de um lado para outro ou se senta. Espera que Kagome apareça a qualquer instante!

-E se ela não aparecer?

-Não diga isso. – Sango encarou Miroku. – Tenho fé de que ela volte.

-Todos nós temos querida.

Inuyasha se encontrava perdido em pensamentos andando de um lado para outro na frente do castelo. Desde que a Rainha Vermelha foi exilada todo o lugar ficou florido e reflorestado. Ele pensava sem parar as mesmas coisas... "Será que ela vai voltar mesmo?", "Ela pediu para eu esperá-la...", "Por que ela não volta?", "Aconteceu algo?", "E se o ferimento dela não foi curado?"... Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um barulho de galho quebrando. Não foi só ele que ficou alerta, mas era o único perto do barulho.

-Quem está ai? – perguntou com voz firme, porém com uma leve esperança.

-Ai! Isso doeu... – ouviu uma voz feminina reclamar baixinho.

-Kagome? – foi nessa hora que a viu e seus olhares se encontraram. Uma coisa que não acontecia há tempos aconteceu. Chapeleiro sorriu.

Kagome se aproximou mais dele. Todos que viram sorriram de alegria e entraram para deixar os dois a sós.

-É querida, seus dias de reinado acabaram. – brincou Miroku.

-Não me importo. – ela sorriu. – Kagome de volta trás alegria ao lugar e trouxe o sorriso de volta ao rosto de nosso amigo.

Miroku a beijou levemente.

Inuyasha colocou uma mão no rosto da Kagome para provar que ela estava realmente ali.

-Você voltou. Senti tanta a sua falta... – sem esperar Inuyasha a puxou para perto e a beijou com saudades, amor, paixão e possessividade.

Kagome correspondeu ao beijo passando os braços em torno do seu pescoço. Depois que o beijo terminou ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele que brilhavam como o sol e a cor estava claríssima.

-Voltei para você.


End file.
